


I Am Different

by WonHakWoon



Category: VIXX, a.c.e.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 43,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonHakWoon/pseuds/WonHakWoon
Summary: In a world that is changing, humans no longer are safe. Downworlders are multiplying a lot and the Shadowhunters have their hands full on the demons. Taekwoon is one of those normal humans, or so he thinks. Taekwoon never has been exposed to anything of the Downworld or the Shadowhunters and tries to stay inside whenever it gets dangerous outside. But when one demon manages to make it inside Taekwoon's house, he protects himself with someone he never thought that he possessed...magic. After Taekwoon kills the demon, his mind is in complete chaos. What happened and why did he possess magic? That's when someone steps in to help Taekwoon out and offers Taekwoon to move in with him, so that he can help Taekwoon to develop the side he never knew he had. And it also doesn't take long before Taekwoon falls head over heels in love with Hakyeon, the warlock who took him in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. UN

### UN

It's 8 PM and shivers run down my spine. There's so much going on outside, I don't wanna know anymore. Since a Century, humans like me are no longer safe as Seoul starts to show cracks in its protection to protect its citizens. Vampires, werewolves, demons et cetera are rapidly changing the amount of citizens in Seoul. Little than 20% is human, the rest consists of those non-human creatures.

Tonight, I'm with a friend of mine. Choi Minki and I met at High School and have been friends ever since. I stay with Minki tonight, because there's no way that I'll spend the night at my own house. I'm scared that some of those creatures might break into my house and either kill me or turn me into one of them. Minki knows how scared I am, so he didn't mind when I asked him if I could stay with him tonight. But I also do the same for him. If Minki can't stay at home for some reason, I also offer him a place to stay for the night.

''Should we move away from Seoul? I mean, I don't wanna stay in here if Seoul is being taken over by those strange creatures.'' Minki asks and the fear is heard in his voice. Minki is scared of everything that is going on in Seoul and honestly, I can't help but agree. I don't wanna stay in Seoul much longer if this continues. I don't wanna be the only human in here in Seoul.

''I think we have to, because I don't wanna be a victim of any of those non-human creatures. I have to choose for my own safety, so I think that's better to leave soon.'' I answer and Minki smiles, because he is glad that I wanna move away from Seoul with him. I need to think about my own safety, so I think it's time to leave then.

''Let's discuss the rest tomorrow okay? Let's try to take some rest first.'' I tell Minki and he nods, before the two of us get up and we make our way upstairs. In the mean time, I hear people scream and I look at Minki in fear. Minki looks at me in the same way and we run up the stairs. We have heard those screams too often and it makes us feel scared more and more. So the question remains when it's up to us to be killed. I rather end up dead than to live as a non-human creature.

''Minki, hurry and get your teeth brushed!'' I yell in fear and Minki rushes to the bathroom. I run to the bedroom and I look out of the window to see a lot of people run around like a chicken without a head. I'm sure it's either those demons, those werewolves or those vampires, but it can also be those creatures together. Well, I'm not depending on those who call themselves Shadowhunters. They think that they protect us, but they don't. The more they fight against the demons, the more the humanity is doomed.

Within minutes, I hear something. I gasp and I hope that it's Minki. The door downstairs is locked, so it shouldn't be possible for demons from outside to come inside. Unless they have their ways ofcourse, but I hope that it's not one of them. But the noises become louder and it makes me wonder if it really is Minki.

''Taekwoon, what's that?'' Minki asks from further away, which already confirms for me that it's not him. So it means that there's someone else here in the house? 

''It wasn't me, there's something in the house...'' I say, but I can't finish my sentence, because a growling and nasty monster comes right at me.

''...a demon!'' I scream and I tiptoe to the wall, where I slide down. I can't flight, that's not a possibility. In fear, I turn my head away from the monster as my hands cover my face, palms facing the demon. I can't help but scream in fear. Right after that, the monster starts to scream. When I open my eyes to look again, it's like some blue fire is coming out of my hands and it's killing the demon. Wait, what? How can I do this? I look outside to see if the moon is affecting me, but the moon doesn't shine tonight.

Then, the demon bursts into a million pieces before those pieces disappear. I sit up straight and I turn the palms of my hands into my direction. What was that? How did I do that? Does this prove that I am not human? I don't know what to think, but I killed that demon.

Minki rushes into the room and his eyes widen when he sees what just happened.

''What was that?'' Minki asks as he makes his way to me. I raise my shoulders and I keep looking at my hands. I don't know what just happened, but this proves that there must be something wrong with me.

''It was a demon and it came straight for me. I killed it, but I don't know what just happened. Some blue fire came out of my hands.'' I tell him and Minki looks at me.

''D-Does that mean... that you're not human?'' Minki asks and I'm still shaking. I don't wanna know, but I'm in a state of shock right now. I don't know what to think anymore, so I wanna go to sleep right now.

''I don't know Minki, I am as shocked as you are. So I wanna have some sleep now, I need to get this behind me. I'm scared of myself right now.'' I tell Minki and I get up from the floor. The mess has disappeared and I can still feel how badly I am shaking right now, but I have to make sure right now that I get ready to go to bed. I rush to the bathroom and I start to brush my teeth. Then, the next thing occurs.

''MINKI, I AM SCARED RIGHT NOW!'' I scream in fear and within seconds, Minki stands next to me in the bathroom.

''Oh my god Taekwoon, your eyes. What are they? No way, those are cat eyes.'' Minki says after taking a closer. I feel my heart beating faster and I immediately start to finish brushing my teeth, but I keep looking at my eyes. At the time they turn back to normal, I look at Minki. Does this mean I am not human? 

''I wanna go to sleep right now, so let's go. I just want this nightmare to be over.'' I tell him and Minki nods, before we make our way to our bedroom. Minki and I both have our own bedroom as the two of us wish each other good night, before I close the door of my bedroom. I make my way to my bed and I sit down on my bed, but I can't sleep due to the fear that rushes through my body right now. Some kind of power shot out of my hands and my eyes also had changed into cat eyes, how did that happen? I look outside and I take a deep breath. I hope that I can sleep, because I am really scared of myself right now.


	2. DEUX

### DEUX

The next morning, I still can't realise what happened last night. A demon had entered Minki's house and I managed to kill it with some blue fire. My mind is like a complete chaos right now and I feel like I am living in a nightmare.

''What's up Taekwoon? You okay?'' Minki asks as soon as we're in the kitchen having breakfast. I am completely zoned out and I don't know what to think anymore. Could it be that I am something different other than human?

''I don't think I am. After what happened last night, I don't know what is going on. I still feel like I am living in a nightmare.'' I tell Minki and Minki places his hand on my shoulder. His face shows worry and he tries to imagine how I feel like, but I can tell that it's hard to imagine where I go through. 

''Just give it some time. Try to figure out who you really are. Maybe you have been like this since birth, but that you didn't know it.'' Minki tries to be encouraging and I smile weak, accepting his encouraging words. Maybe he is right, maybe I should figure out who I really am. But is it possible that I have been like this since I was young? I don't know, but I think that my parents both were humans. Or did they pretend they were human to protect me? I can't ask them anymore, because they were killed by a demon a few years ago.

We continue to eat breakfast and we try to leave the conversation behind us, but it's not going easy for me. My mind is making me crazy and it's a complete chaos there. I don't know what to do anymore, but I don't wanna ask those non-human creatures for help. No way that I am going to do that.

''Well well, a new warlock here huh?'' someone asks from behind me and I turn in shock. I scared the crap out of myself because of this stranger. How did he get in here?

''How did you get in here? My house isn't for visitors who get in unexpectedly you know? We already had one and we aren't having it that another one is coming in unexpectedly.'' Minki protests and the young man chuckles as he comes near us. I keep looking at him and shivers run down my spine when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

''Warlock? Did you just call me a warlock?'' I ask and the young man looks at me, He bends forward at the same time our eyes connect and he smiles when he looks at my eyes.

''You have cat eyes huh? I guess that this is your warlock mark. All the warlocks have a certain mark and some are more visible than others. Yours aren't that visible, only when you use your magic. Believe me, you are a warlock. I have heard stories about you. No, you aren't human my dear. You are a warlock and you are no stranger to the warlocks. Everyone has heard about the warlock who believes to be human. Oh, my name is Hakyeon.'' the young man says and I am even more beyond confusion.

I can't believe that this man confirmed that I am no human, but that I am from a non-human kind. That means that my parents lied to me all this time, they never told me that I am something different. But how do the warlocks know about me? How did they manage to stay hidden?

''Wait! How does everyone know about me? I am confused and I can't even trust myself anymore.'' I tell him and tears stream down my face. Hakyeon snaps in his fingers and he takes a seat on the chair which just appeared.

''Taekwoon, your name is not a strange one among all the warlocks. All the warlocks know about you, they all kept an eye on you. But it's your parents who have to be put to blame, because they were hiding from you that you were different. They brainwashed you by saying that you were human, but you are a warlock. And yes, I know your name. Like I said, it's not a strange name.'' Hakyeon explains and I look at Minki, who is as shocked as I am.

I sigh as the tears keep streaming over my face. My parents have lied to me my entire life, they always made me believe that I was human. I hope that Hakyeon can teach me how I can train myself and how I can keep things under control, because I don't think that I can do this all by myself.

''Let me tell you this, Taekwoon. Everyone was beyond excited when you were born, because they were glad that another warlock has entered the world. But they were beyond surprise when they learnt that your parents decided to hide that part from you, they wanted to make you believe that you were human. In the years that you grew up, all of us kept an eye on you. Even I did.'' Hakyeon explains and takes my hand, which he turns as the palm is facing up. It's then that blue fire shoots out of my hand again.

''This is your power, Taekwoon. Your magic and us warlocks also have the possibility to control the magic of other warlocks. When you use some more magic, it turns orange. Just like actual fire.'' Hakyeon explains and I keep looking at my hand. I never knew that I was like this and I still am in disbelief, but I hope that I can find someone who can help me out to accept this part of my life.

Minki continues to finish his breakfast again and I sigh. I wish I was normal like Minki is, but apparently I am not like him. 

''H-Hakyeon? Could you help me out then? I need to give this a spot and I need someone who can teach me how to control my magic and stuff like that.'' I bring foreward when I look at him. Hakyeon nods and a smile appears on his face.

''Ofcourse I'd love to. Funny enough, I wanted to ask you the same thing. But that means that you have to move in with me, I don't think that I can let you live at your current spot. Lots of demons are hiding there and don't worry, I can use magic to get your stuff at my place.'' Hakyeon tells me and I nod. I look at Minki and I sigh, because I didn't know my life would end like this. But yeah, I must do this if I want to embrace this new life of mine.


	3. TROIS

### TROIS

Within seconds, Hakyeon and I are in his apartment. It's a luxurious one and it's far more luxurious than mine. Hakyeon had explained to me earlier that warlocks can create portals, they can use teleportation to go from A to B. He also told me that I don't have to worry about that, I will practice how to use my magic and how to create portals. 

Hakyeon snaps in his fingers and all of my stuff appears packed in boxes. I am still surprised how the world of a warlock is like, but I can't get over the fact that my parents never told me that I am a warlock instead of a human. But Hakyeon told me that I need time to give that a spot, because it's not going to be easy to forgive and forget if your life has been a whole lie since the start. Moving in with Hakyeon doesn't mean I no longer see Minki, because he still is able to visit me. Which I am glad about, because he's been my friend for years.

''Welcome to your new life, Taekwoon. Don't worry, I am not going to be harsh on you. Why should I? You're a warlock who never knew that he was one, so you have a lot to learn and I have a weakness for rookie warlocks. But first, let's change your clothes. Warlocks don't look mundane at all.'' Hakyeon explains and pulls me with him to his bedroom. Oh wow, I don't get time to look around in this apartment. Well, maybe later then. 

Hakyeon shows me his bedroom and in the time that he is opening his closet to look at something for me, I look around in his bedroom. Hakyeon has used a lot of warm colors for this, because it feels very comfortable in here. No wonder why Hakyeon is such a rich and wealthy warlock.

''I have this for you. You can borrow it for now, because we will go shopping a few days after today. I just want you to get used to this place and to your new life first. '' Hakyeon says after he shows me a black outfit with a leather jacket over it. Why does he want me to wear all black at first? Well, hopefully Hakyeon is going to be happy when I try it on. But I am going to miss it to walk around in jeans, because I loved those a lot. It's a shame that I have to dress more wealthy from now on and I feel embarrassed at first.

I make my way to the luxurious bathroom and I change into the clothes that Hakyeon had given me. I look into the mirror and I am surprised by how I look in this. I like the leather jacket on top of my full black outfit and I also wear leather shoes to finish it all. I already have a kind of pale skin and I was scared that black would be like a cursing color on me, but this looks pretty. I have to get used to the fact that I look 'wealthy', because I have to forget that I am not human. I always thought I was human, but that has been a lie my entire life.

I leave the bathroom and Hakyeon smiles when he looks at me. Well, I am glad that he approves this look on me.

''This looks amazing on you, Taekwoon. I am sure that the more you wear this, the more you start to appreciate it. And the more you start to realise that this is who you are.'' Hakyeon tells me and approaches me, before his hand rests on my shoulder. I give him a simple nod and I look Hakyeon right in the eyes, which start to make him feel uneasy.

''There's something about your eyes that makes me feel uneasy, I don't know what. But hey, let's go to the livingroom again and let's have a seat there okay?'' Hakyeon suggests and I nod, before the two of us make our way to the livingroom. It still feels unreal that I just changed my clothes into something that Hakyeon find more appropriate for our kind. It's sad that I can't go back to my old life, because I will face creatures like vampires and werewolves sooner than I thought. 

Hakyeon and I take a seat on the couch and I look outside, where I see the sky turn dark by the clouds. The day isn't that old yet and now it already turns dark. I wonder why, but I will learn more about my new life soon.

''You were born like this Taekwoon, but your parents must've hidden it from you. It's a shame, because you have lived in danger for so long. I'll keep you in here for today and we will start to train tomorrow, because you have to learn to embrace your original identity. And you have to learn how to use your magic.'' Hakyeon explains and shivers run down my spine. I still have issues with accepting who I really am after I learnt that I wasn't who I thought I was.

''I still have issues with accepting all of this after my parents have lied to me for years, I am scared of myself.'' I share with him and Hakyeon wraps his arms around my shoulders. I look at him to look into those brown eyes of Hakyeon as he starts to smile.

''I understand, because your life has been a big lie until now. Because your true identity has been revealed and you need to take the time to give it all a spot. And hey, you will learn to embrace it more and more once you learn how to use your magic. But also when you start to learn more about who you really are. You see, I was born like this. I never had to make the switch from one kind to another, but even I had to embrace my life as a warlock. Even I needed time to embrace who I really am.'' Hakyeon shares with me and I sigh, before a small nod follows. 

''Okay then.'' I simply answer and I look outside again, where the clouds got darker and darker. I don't trust everyone outside, I don't know what is going to happen. Hakyeon looks into the same direction and I hear him gasp.

''The demons are back again to make victims. Vampires aren't out yet, because it's not midnight. And the same counts for those who turn into a werewolf, the moon is covered right now. Aside from that, it's close to the afternoon. Just look outside the window tonight, because that's when the mess will be bigger. But I won't expose you to all of that, you're a rookie warlock who still has to figure out how magic works. I have heard that story of you of what happened last night and I honestly was stunned, because it shows that you were unaware of your powers. Now that you're with me, I hope that I can make you beware of your body a bit more.'' Hakyeon shares with me as I look back at him.

I hope that I can embrace my new life like Hakyeon says now, because it was a big shock to me when I discovered that I wasn't human after I killed that demon in Minki's house.


	4. QUATRE

### QUATRE

At night, Hakyeon and I are having dinner together. Honestly, I never had any food before that I get here at Hakyeon's place. It's delicious, it's incredible. Minki also had great cooking skills, but this is even better. And Hakyeon swears that he makes this by himself and that he doesn't use any magic. Well, I'll keep an eye on him in that case. I need to see it with my own eyes.

''Are you okay, Taekwoon? It looks like something is bothering you.'' Hakyeon notices and I sigh when I look at him after I zoned out yet again. I never zoned out that much before, but I think it's just that I feel like I had ended up in a nightmare. I still can't believe that my parents took this secret to their grave, that they never told me that I am a warlock and that I am not human at all.

''There's so much going on in my mind right now, I don't know where to start. I still have no clue how I killed that demon in my friend's house and why those cat eyes are my warlock mark. It's a complete chaos in my head.'' I explain to him and Hakyeon places a hand on my shoulder, before he starts to smile at me. 

''I understand that it's a lot for you to take in, but it's not easy to accept it right away and to give it a spot. You need to give it some time. I am sure that you always have been a warlock, but that your parents have hidden this part of you. They must've thought that they did the right thing for you to keep this away from you, but the danger becomes bigger if you don't. You're unaware of all the danger in the world and now, you are a lot more aware. Like I said, every warlock has a mark and some are visible and invisible. Each mark is different. Yours are invisible, because they don't show up right away. Only when you use an incredible amount of magic and also when you're mad, so I think that your eyes will be visible more often. As for that incident last night, I think you tried to protect yourself. But instead, your true identity came forward and revealed itself.'' Hakyeon explains and rubs over my shoulder. Would my parents keep this away from me, if they knew that I would be exposed to it later on? There's still so much that I want to know.

He then snaps in his fingers and I can tell that the color of my shirt has changed to white. I chuckle, but my eyes don't leave Hakyeon. I want to know everything about this kind and I hope that Hakyeon can help me out to give this a spot, I can't do this on my own. I'm glad that the training is about to start tomorrow, because I can start to process all of this.

''But how did you know where I was?'' I ask him and Hakyeon's eyes connect with mine. He moves his hand to my hand and his eyes connect with mine. His eyes also change and his eyes are the same as mine, aside from the color. Mine are bright yellow and his are more orange.

''Warlocks always have a certain scent that only warlocks can smell. Us warlocks could tell that you didn't know that you were one, because you didn't respond to anything we tried to make sure that we caught your attention. Last night, your smell entered my nose again and I decided to look for you. At the time you were defending yourself against the demon, I saw all of that. I wasn't surprised at all, but I was glad that your true identity was revealed. I was determined to come and get you, so that I can take care of you. But I decided to let you sleep for that night and return the next morning, I wanted you to give it some time that night. Taekwoon, don't ignore your actual identity anymore. It doesn't make sense anymore to hide it and I am going to help you to accept who you really are. And on top of that, I must introduce you to creatures like vampires, werewolves et cetera. But don't worry, I will ask them for a careful approach.'' Hakyeon tells me and my mind is back into a huge chaos. There's so much about this kind that I don't know about, but that's where I have Hakyeon for.

I continue to eat and Hakyeon smiles as he continues too, not even caring about his hand upon mine. I have to make a call to Minki after we finish dinner, because I wanna know how he feels like right now. I wanna know what is going on inside his mind aswell, I hope that Minki is doing okay.

''What I have heard so far from you, I think that warlocks are an interesting creature. B-But how can I be a warlock then?'' I bring forward and Hakyeon smiles when he looks at me again. His smile, however, is a comforting one. So I think that it was right to ask this question right now.

''Your father must've been a demon and your mum must've been a human, you couldn't be a warlock if your parents weren't from those species. I think that it's your mum in particular who wanted to hide this away from you, I think that your mum wanted that you were going to have a normal life, but I think that the murder on your parents changed it.'' Hakyeon answers my question and I nod silently. That means that only my dad lied to me when it comes to how to be human, because he wasn't.

''The more you tell me, the more comfortable I become. I'm still in a state of shock, but it has disappeared a little. I am glad that you can answer all the questions that are wandering in my mind.'' I then tell him and Hakyeon rubs over my hand as his smile becomes brighter. The dark eyes that I first met, are no longer that dark. They became softer, but especially because I am a rookie warlock who still has to learn everything. Hakyeon is going to be a great teacher if you ask me.

''I am glad you feel like that, Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon's face starts to become brighter and I finish my dinner. Geez, I never have had such a meal like this ever before. I hope that Hakyeon can make this more often, or at least something similar to this. I really enjoyed this meal.

Once Hakyeon finishes his dinner, he snaps in his fingers and the table is clean again as the dishes have disappeared. Hakyeon points to the kitchen and once I look into that direction, Hakyeon uses some magic to open the dishwasher to show me that everything is in the dishwasher. Wow, even Hakyeon uses magic for this. Is he that lazy?

''Alright Taekwoon, let's go to the livingroom and let's watch some tv together. And let's have a good conversation together, because I am sure you have more questions where you want answers on.'' Hakyeon suggests and I nod, before the two of us get up and we make our way to the livingroom. I am glad that Hakyeon is willing to answer all the questions that I have, I have so much to ask him.


	5. CINQ

### CINQ

It doesn't take long before I hear a knock on the door. Actually, it's a bang. I gasp and I curl myself up in a ball. I don't wanna know who it is, I am scared right now. I'm scared of myself and I have to get used to this whole world.

Hakyeon gets up from the couch and makes his way to the door. He uses some magic to open the door and immediately starts to groan.

''I didn't have vampires on the list to invite, but what are you doing here huh?'' Hakyeon sounds annoyed and I wanna know what is going on, but I don't wanna know either. There are vampires at the door and I am scared that I will be attacked by the vampires. I always thought that vampires and such didn't exist, but they do.

''Oh come on, Hakyeon. We have heard about this new warlock and we wanna see him with our own eyes. Now come on, let us in.'' a male voice says, followed by a female chuckle. Wait what, there's two vampires? Oh hell no!

''You may come in, but you have to be careful. He's a rookie and he is very scared of everything, even himself.'' Hakyeon says as I hear the footsteps of the vampires enter the apartment. I hear the two vampires chuckle and I wrap my arms around my legs a little tighter. The vampires take a seat at the two seats and it's then that I feel Hakyeon's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and I slowly let go of my legs, slowly dropping them on the floor. 

''I'm here with you, so don't worry about these two. Anyways, I'd like to introduce to you to Changmin and Jennie. Both are a part of the Kim clan and are one of the most powerful clans in Seoul. Changmin, Jennie, I'd like to introduce you to the newest warlock in town. Jung Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon tells us and I carefully look up to the two vampires. Changmin immediately starts to smile and waves, while Jennie only waves with no expression. I don't like Jennie at all if I have to judge vampires on first impression.

''So you're the new warlock huh? Stories of you were around ever since you were born and even vampires heard of you, even though warlocks are an enemy of us. Just be glad that it's me and Jennie who come over, because the leader of the clan is worse. He rather wants to kill you if he would see you. He wants all warlocks dead, but he isn't that smart. Warlocks are immortal and also have blood that is fatal to us. It's demon blood, but it's still very fatal to us.'' Changmin says and I look at Hakyeon with wide eyes. I have demon blood in my system? Why do I have to be a monster? I don't want to be one.

Hakyeon sits down next to me and pulls me close. He pulls me into a hug and I bury my face into his shoulder. Changmin sighs in the mean time, but I can sense that he doesn't feel guilty on what he just said. I am a rookie, so I have to take in all the information that I get. I always believed that I was human, but my life has turned out to be the biggest lie ever. 

Hakyeon's eyes turn at Jennie and she only sighs. Hakyeon groans and once I look up again, I turn at Jennie aswell. Once my eyes change, Jennie finally shows some expression and it's clear that she is scared.

''Wow Taekwoon, you look intimidating when your eyes are like this.'' Changmin claims and I look at Changmin, completely ignoring Jennie. I don't like Jennie and I don't wanna see her that much, but maybe she thinks the same way about me. I wish I could read minds like vampires can.

''You're angry?'' Hakyeon asks and I slightly nod as I fire my eyes back at Jennie again. I point at her for a few seconds, before I lower my arm again. I really don't like it when someone like Jennie is judging me from the inside. Hakyeon sighs as he looks at Jennie again.

''You really had to come with Changmin and judge Taekwoon on the inside? I let you in for a reason, Jennie. Now speak up!'' Hakyeon yells and Jennie swallows. The scared look has left her eyes again and is into comfort mode.

''I-I don't know what to think about him. Those eyes scared me and his eyes are the most intimidating I have ever seen. I hope that our leader leaves him alone.'' Jennie softly says and I sigh. Really Jennie? Ask Minki what he has to say about me, he knows me better than anyone else does.

''Really Jennie? Shouldn't you be a vampire who doesn't give a fuck about anything? A vampire isn't judging, because they don't care. You apparently do.'' I fire at her and it's then that Jennie's eyes widen, but even Changmin's eyes become wider. He looks at Hakyeon, who smiles at me. It seems that defending yourself must be in the warlock's nature and I showed that already.

''Guys, please. He never has met any vampires or whatsoever before, because he always had lived a human life. He always thought that he was human and never believed in creatures like you.'' Hakyeon explains to them once he looks at he them. I really wanna leave right now, but I am sure that Hakyeon doesn't let me. So I look out of the window instead.

''Well well, new warlock in town huh?'' another unfamiliar voice asks and I immediately turn my head. This person scared the hell out of me. And by the outfit, it must be a warlock. Warlock can create portals and use teleporation, werewolves and vampires at least need to knock to get inside.

''Could you at least have told me that you were coming over? God, you're annoying when you show up unannounced.'' Hakyeon says as the unfamiliar warlock starts to chuckle. He makes his way over to me and I look at the smirking face of this unfamiliar guy in front of me.

''You're Taekwoon right? Maybe Hakyeon told you that every warlock knows about your existence, so you're no unfamiliar one to us. But the fact that your parents hid from you who you really are is something that frustrates me. But let me introduce myself, I am Jung Minhee. I am the High Warlock of Seoul and I feel honored to share my last name with you, since yours is equal to mine.'' Minhee shares and I can feel his hand on my shoulder. Wait what? The High Warlock of Seoul? What kind of warlock am I then?

Minhee sits down next to me and completely ignores the presence of Changmin and Jennie. Maybe I should do that too, but I don't know much about vampires aswell. What are their strengths? What are their weaknesses? I have to learn a lot about a lot of species, even my own.

''You don't have to worry about your safety, because you're safe with us warlocks. I think it's a great decision of Hakyeon to keep you here, you would've been killed if you stayed at that former place of yours. Oh wait, you're immortal. Don't mind my outbursts, I am very extravert and I like to let everyone know about my presence.'' Minhee expresses and I don't know what to think. Oh god, I don't like this Minhee person at all. But if he is the High Warlock, I should keep him as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Jung Minhee is made up by me, so I don't know if there are people who does have this name in real life. Mianhae


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dedicated to Godfrey Gao, one of my favorite actors who died yesterday. Ave Atque Vale

### SIX

The two vampires leave an hour later and I'm in a conversation with Minhee and Hakyeon. Hakyeon holds me close and his warmth is comforting me a lot now. I still can't get over the fact that my parents were hiding that I wasn't human, but worse... that my dad was a demon.

''It's a lot to take in right? I'm glad that Hakyeon stepped up to take you in, because I am sure that he can help you out by giving all of this a spot. But it's time for you to be exposed to a world filled with danger, it's time to get used to this life. It's a shame that you lived like a human, but I can no longer tell that to your parents. Have you lived those few years on your own?'' Minhee shares and I nod once he drops the question. What the hell is he thinking? I had nowhere else to go and my friends definitely weren't planning to take me in after my parents died.

Minhee then looks at my clothes. I quickly defend myself by saying that Hakyeon chose this, because he wanted me to change my appearance.

''Seriously Hakyeon, this is what you got? Come on, you always dress better and this is what you give our new warlock? Come with me Taekwoon, I have something much better for you.'' Minhee says as he scolds at Hakyeon, who growls a bit. I let go of Hakyeon and I get up from the couch as I follow Minhee to Hakyeon's bedroom. Has he visited Hakyeon's bedroom more often or something? He seems to find it so easy.

Instead of opening the closet of Hakyeon, Minhee snaps in his fingers. When I look down, I'm covered in a black outfit and a dark purple coat which reaches my ankles. My shoes are black and they are shiny.

''W-Wow Minhee, this looks different. Way different, but I like it.'' I tell him and Minhee smiles. He places his hands on my shoulders and his eyes meet mine.

''This is how a warlock should look like, this shows how wealthy you are. What Hakyeon chose for you, is just too casual for a warlock. This looks a lot better on you.'' Minhee says and looks at me from head to toe, before he lets go of me.

''As for your magic, you need to train to get that under control. If you will use too much, you can get exhausted. So I am glad that Hakyeon is going to help you out with that.'' Minhee continues as we make our way back to Hakyeon. Hakyeon smiles as we approach him and Hakyeon doesn't stop looking at me. He places his hand on my arm and pulls me closer, before me wraps his arms around me to pull me in a hug.

''You look even better now than you just did. I think that this is more you. Now that we have changed your look, we're starting off with the training tomorrow right?'' Hakyeon compliments me and I chuckle, before I nod as an answer to his question. 

The three of us take a seat again on the couch and Minhee immediately takes my wrist, before he turns my hand so that the palm is facing up.

''I want to see how powerful your magic is now. I heard the stories of how you killed a demon last night, but I wanna see right now how powerful it is. Try to create some blue fire as a start.'' Minhee tells me and I am confused right now, but not too confused to understand what he wants. I try to make myself angry and it's then that some blue fire appears as it flows above my hand. My eyes have changed too, but I guess that's a part of this. Hakyeon places his hands on my shoulders in the mean time and Minhee starts to smile when he sees the blue fire.

At his sign, I drop my hand and the blue fire disappears too. My eyes turn back to normal aswell and I look for a quick second at Hakyeon, who smiles. I can tell that he is proud of me, but I can't be proud of myself yet. I need to work hard for it to realise that I can be proud of the one who I am now. 

''I am pretty sure that Taekwoon is going to be a worthy addition among us warlocks. I hope that you, Hakyeon, will Taekwoon in more often when you visit me. I want to see the growth he has gone through. I hope to see that the human Taekwoon is gone the next time I see him.'' Minhee says and I don't even know what to think. He doesn't want to see the person anymore that I used to be? Oh wow, how am I going to do that? 

Hakyeon pulls me closer and chuckles. After all these hours, I am still confused. I need to take some sleep to get it a little behind me. All these years, I have lived a lie. I need a lot of time to get this behind me. I hope that I can see Minki one day, I want to show him the changes that I've been through and I want to protect him. Whether Hakyeon likes it or not, but Minki is a good friend of mine. And I need to protect him. 

''Alright, it's time for me to go. Remember Hakyeon, you and Taekwoon will see me more often and I want to get rid off that humanity in him. See you two next time.'' Minhee says and creates a portal, before he creates a portal and steps through it as he disappears. I look at Hakyeon and I start to feel worried. How does he expect from the two of us to fully turn me into a warlock?

''It's late Taekwoon, I suggest that we're going to sleep now. You need it in particular, because you have to take in a lot.'' Hakyeon tells me and I sigh as I nod. I think Hakyeon is right, I need some rest. I still am not over what I went through last night and all of the stuff that I experienced today, hasn't made it any better. But the biggest question for now is where I will sleep.

Hakyeon seems to know where I wonder about, because he immediately takes me with him once we get up. We make our way to his bedroom and I look at him with a frown on my face. He wants me to sleep here? He's got to be kidding me?

''I'll take care of your room tomorrow, but you'll sleep here with me for tonight. I'll keep my space, I promise.'' Hakyeon tells me as he lets go of me. Ehm, seriously? Oh well, it's only for one night. So it shouldn't be a big deal.

I sigh and I take a seat on the bed. Hakyeon takes a seat next to me and scoots closer to me. He wraps an arm around me and rubs over my arm. Another sigh escapes my mouth and I can only look at my shoes. My life is one big chaos and I don't know if I can ever get over this mess that has been created. How can I ever be an addition to the warlocks if I am a mess like this? I don't think I am that special if I have to be honest. Oh well, I hope that I can get some sleep tonight. I really hope so.


	7. SEPT

### SEPT

The next morning, I feel like I still am living in a nightmare. I still can't get over the fact that my life has been a lie all these years and that I was born as a warlock. I wish that my parents were alive these days, because I have so many questions to ask. And all of my relatives keep their mouth shut too, so there's no way they can tell me more about my actual life as a warlock.

Hakyeon is up already, but I feel like I am not surprised at all. Why? Why would I feel like that when I only know him for a day? Are we connected to each other in a certain way? I don't know, but I still can't really get used to my new life. I'm scared of myself at this point.

''Well goodmorning, how did you sleep?'' Hakyeon asks right after he opens the door. Oh geez, he scared me. I hope that Hakyeon won't ever do that again like that.

''Geez Hakyeon, you scared me. But yeah, I slept well. It's just that it's killing me on the inside that my parents have lied to me all this time.'' I tell Hakyeon and Hakyeon takes a seat on the bed as he places a hand on my shoulder.

''You'll need to give it some time, Taekwoon. You always believed that you were human, because your parents told you so. But in fact, your body never has gotten to your human life. You have used some of your magic while you didn't know it.'' Hakyeon tells me and I try to recall those moments of my life. Hakyeon is right about it. When I was 5, I once got angry with a classmate and I tried to hit him. But instead of that, something lashed out to him and he got a wound on his cheek. Now, I realise that it's been my magic what has caused the wound in that situation. And at age 16, my cat eyes were revealed during a party at school. People thought I was wearing lenses, but I wasn't and I didn't know how to get rid off them. Apparently, my warlock mark has been present all this time.

Hakyeon lets go of my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug. My head is resting on his shoulder and a faint smile appears on my face. Minhee was right about Hakyeon, I should be lucky to live here with Hakyeon. If Hakyeon and I didn't meet, I probably still would be the same mess as how I was after I killed a demon in Minki's house. Today, we're going to start practicing and I hope that I can keep myself under control. If I can, I think it would give me some more peace. I hope that I can give it a spot that I always have been different, I need to accept it one day.

''I'm sure that you'll be okay once you take the time to take it all in. I hope aswell that your friend is going to accept this side of you, the original side of you.'' Hakyeon says, referring to Minki. I'm sure that he will accept this, but I can imagine that he will be surprised about all of this. I'm sure it's going to surprise him how much I have changed. 

''I'm sure he will.'' I tell him and Hakyeon lets go of me, making me feel sit up straight again. Hakyeon gets up from the bed and keeps looking at me with a smile.

''Get dressed and I'll see you in the livingroom, okay?'' Hakyeon asks and I nod, before Hakyeon chuckles and leaves the room. I sigh and I don't waste any second as I get up from the bed and I make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and it seems like I don't recognise myself anymore, I have changed. This isn't the person I used to be, I have changed a lot in a small amount of time. 

My hair is pitch-black and the tips are dark blue. I have a little bit of make-up on, it's not that heavy. But how can I have this already while I woke up just a moment ago? Or did Hakyeon do this while I was still sleeping? I think Hakyeon did this, but it looks cool. I get myself ready and I leave the bathroom, back to the bedroom. I put on the same outfit that Minhee put on me yesterday. I think that this is totally me and I have to agree with Minhee that this shows how wealthy I look.

Once I'm done, I enter the livingroom and Hakyeon is waiting for me with a big smile. The two of us make our way to the dining table and we take a seat. I kinda wonder why Hakyeon isn't making any food right now, because he takes a seat aswell. Then, he snaps in his fingers and there's plenty of food on the table.

''Enjoy your meal, Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon says and starts to smile. I start to eat and I have to admit that this is way different than what I used to eat. Sure, it's food. But it tastes different than I ever ate at home, it doesn't taste that bad though. I really like this food, I hope that I can use magic for that too in the future.

''Today, we're going to start with the training. But we have to go to the gym for that. Don't worry, us warlocks have a gym for ourselves and today should be a day on which not many warlocks are there to practice.'' Hakyeon says and I nod. I'm scared, because I don't want that other warlocks are going to laugh at me because of the fact that I am terrible.

''Oh, one more thing that I want to change about you.'' Hakyeon says and snaps in his finger again. It's then that I feel something tickle in my neck. I raise a hand to touch whatever is in my neck and I look at Hakyeon when I realise that my hair is reaching my shoulders. He seriously made it grow? Why?

''I think longer hair would suit you more and it looks hot if you put if up into a ponytail.'' Hakyeon chuckles and once I finish my breakfast, I rush to the bathroom to see how it looks. My hair indeed reaches my shoulders, just a little longer, and it's straight. I was scared that it would be awful, but Hakyeon is right. It indeed looks pretty, but would fit into the image of a warlock? I don't know. 

I make my way back to the livingroom and Hakyeon smiles as he approaches me. He applies a hairclip at the back of my head, to tie a little bit of my hair at the back of my head.

''There you go, this looks much better. Not many male warlocks have long hair and the moments I looked at you, I thought that it would look great on you. And it turns out that it does.'' Hakyeon says as he wraps an arm around my waist. Just when I don't realise it, Hakyeon starts to kiss me and my body completely surrenders. Wait what? Am I in love with him? That's not even possible, but I guess that's why I feel like I feel great around Hakyeon. We've only met yesterday, but it feels good already. Ahw man, I don't want this.


	8. HUIT

### HUIT

A few hours later, we're in the gym. I have my hair put up in a ponytail and I'm wearing a black sleeveless top, combined with a pair of black sweatpants underneath it. I've never dressed myself like this before and I kinda feel uncomfortable to be in the gym with a ponytail, but I have to get used to my new hairstyle. I never have had long hair before, so it's new to me. I kinda like it though.

''Alright Taekwoon, it's important that you learn more about your strenghts. That's an important thing you need to keep in mind. If you learn more about your strenghts, it's easier to keep yourself under control if you use your magic. Let's try some taekwondo moves at first, we'll practice without magic at first. Then, I'll show you how it's done with magic okay?'' Hakyeon explains to me and I nod. I think that these practices with Hakyeon are going to help me out a lot, because it's going to help me to accept myself. I need to accept that I always have been a powerful creature and that I never have been a human at all. A funny thing is that I used to be a master in taekwondo, so I think that will be in my favor.

I demonstrate one kick after another and Hakyeon is surprised by how skilled I am in taekwondo. I hope that if I ever have to fight, that I can use these moves in my favor. Hakyeon smiles and pulls me closer for a quick kiss. Once he breaks the kiss, he streaks through my hair with his other hand. Hakyeon is someone who loves to touch, I already could tell that. But now that we're dating, he can't stay away from me. I'm curious what Minhee will think of us the next time he sees us, I hope that he will accept the two of us together like this.

Then, Hakyeon shows me how it's like if it's with magic and this looks more terrific. This is showing more and more how powerful warlocks are, I still can't imagine that I might be this powerful too. Maybe I will when I can keep myself under control.

''Alright, show me how powerful your magic is now.'' Hakyeon tells me and holds a piece of wood in his hands. He wants me to break the wood with my magic? I think I'll make it either burn or explode. Oh well, we're going to see it once I lash out for the first time. I hope that if I can get this under control, that I can close the book and open a new book. I want peace and I don't get that right now. I focus on my hands and once some blue fire flows above my hands, I aim both hands at the piece of wood in Hakyeon's hands without a lot of force and like I predicted, the wood explodes into many pieces. Hakyeon looks at the tiny pieces on the floor, before he looks with wide eyes at me.

''Wow. I think that your dad must've been one of the worst demons ever. Because your magic is more powerful than mine is. I need to use all of my energy if I want to get the wood like this. But hey, I can help you to take it under control. I think that your magic right now can destroy each and everyone.'' Hakyeon says and shivers run down my spine. Is my magic like that? I never knew that, I didn't even know that I even possessed magic. 

''I'm scared of myself Hakyeon. The fact that you told me that my dad must've been one of the worst demons ever, makes me feel scared of myself.'' I tell Hakyeon and I'm shaking. Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a tight hug. My head is resting on his shoulder again and Hakyeon streaks through my hair. 

''It's going to be okay, Taekwoon. The more we practice this, the better you keep yourself under control. I think that Asmodeus is your father and he is far from being dead. Asmodeus is immortal like us and I think he faked it that he died, I think he is very much alive. He has powerful magic too, maybe that explains why your magic is very powerful.'' Hakyeon tells me and I feel like I turn cold. Asmodeus is my father? How could he have lied about my life all this time and why did he fake his own death? And the worst of all... when is he going to return to meet me? I don't want to see him again.

Tears stream down my face shortly after and Hakyeon tightens his grip on me. He whispers in my ear that it's going to be okay and I can only wonder if I ever will be okay. But is it possible that I inherited the cat eyes from him? I don't know any warlock other than Minhee and Hakyeon, but none of the two have cat eyes as far as I know.

Hakyeon pulls me with him to a couch and he takes a seat on it, pulling me on his lap. Hakyeon rubs over my back and I let my tears go. Hakyeon has given me the comfort already to try to be myself, so why not doing this? Hakyeon pulls my head up a little and kisses my temple. 

''It's going to be okay, my love. I'll help you to keep yourself under control, because you deserve to live a steady life. I always have lived my life like this and I can tell you that I am willing to help you out. I have to, because Minhee is counting on me.'' Hakyeon says and I look at him with teary eyes. He then kisses my tears and moves up to my forehead, where he also plants a few kisses. Hakyeon makes me feel like I never felt before... loved and wanted.

''T-Thank you Hakyeon.'' I stutter and Hakyeon smiles, before he crashes his lips on mine again. I wrap my arms around his neck and Hakyeon chuckles when I deepen the kiss. Hakyeon wraps both of his arms around my waist and tightens the grip on me again. I don't care that this takes place in a public space, we have this for ourselves for now. Once we will hear the door, we will start practicing once again. For now, I need this moment and I can't wait to continue this moment at home. But right here, I want to train to keep my magic under control.

''Well well well, the two love birds having their moment in the gym.'' a voice says and I break the kiss immediately as I sit down next to Hakyeon, without even looking who stood behind us. When I look up, I see a young looking man in front of us and he has an evil face already. I don't like him already.

''Kim Byeongkwan, don't you have better things to do? And oh, why aren't you asleep like your fellow vampires?'' Hakyeon fires at the young man, who starts to giggle immediately.

''No to both questions. I heard stories of this lovely gentleman here and I wanted to see him with my own eyes. But I never would've thought that I would see you here making out with our lovely warlock here. Jung Taekwoon huh? Your name is all over the place, every specie knows who you are. Everyone is curious about you, everyone wants to know who this Jung Taekwoon is. It's a shame that your father Asmodeus has ruined that moment for us. Anyways, I'm Byeongkwan and I'm one of the oldest vampires in town.'' Byeongkwan tells me and I nod as I shake Byeongkwan's hand that he reached out after his introduction. Even Byeongkwan mentions Asmodeus as my father, so that means that my father is one of the most powerful demons in town? And he in fact has faked his death?

Byeongkwan looks at me from head to toe and smiles faintly. Byeongkwan scares the hell out of me already and I don't like him at all.

''You have become such an interesting figure, Taekwoon. I never knew that a warlock who believed to be human could be this interesting. And wow, I haven't seen many warlocks with long hair. Well, Asmodeus has it too. But he's a demon with warlock traits, so he doesn't count.'' Byeongkwan says and shivers run down my spine. Why does my father have to be so cruel? Everyone hates me already, I don't like it.


	9. NEUF

### NEUF

The blonde vampire sat down on the floor in front of us and completely ignores Hakyeon as I'm in a conversation with Byeongkwan. I still can't believe that one of the most dangerous demons happens to be my dad, I don't wanna believe it either. But I can't, I have to believe that one of the worst demons is my dad.

''You better keep me as a friend, Taekwoon. I'm a vampire you shouldn't mess with, I can make sure that I can kill you. Warlocks can't be killed by a vampire, since their blood is fatal for us.'' Byeongkwan says and I don't even react, because I don't even know how I should react. I thought I had gone through enough, now Byeongkwan is making it worse for me.

''I guess I have to, I have no choice.'' I sigh and Hakyeon immediately wraps an arm around me. Hakyeon whispers that I don't have to do this and I look from Byeongkwan to him.

''What do you expect me to do Hakyeon? If I'll treat him the same way as you do, he is going to make my life a living hell and I won't even be able to live my life as a warlock. Hakyeon, I have believed all these years that I was human. I should keep everyone as a friend, whether they're evil or not.'' I tell Hakyeon in frustration and Byeongkwan chuckles. I immediately look back at him, wondering why he chuckles. And it becomes clear to me after a few seconds when I see someone stand father away from us.

''Well well my son, glad to see that you're doing well these days. And you even became friends with a vampire huh?'' a male voice says and Hakyeon shakes, as I can feel that. Byeongkwan gets up from the floor and takes a seat next to me. The man comes closer to us and it's then that I can see his half long hair. Byeongkwan mumbles the name Asmodeus and I look with anger at the man once he stands in front of us.

''Why did you fake your own death? Why did you make me believe that I was human? I have so many questions to ask and this is how you treated me?!'' I yell and I close my eyes as I turn my head away from him. Asmodeus starts to laugh and places a hand on my shoulder. Hakyeon and Byeongkwan keep their mouth shut, knowing that any wrong move can cost their life.

''I did it to protect you, my son. You don't deserve it to grow up in a world with warlocks, vampires, werewolves et cetera. You deserve it to be happy and not in this world, but I guess that your body thought differently about it. Now look at me, my son.'' Asmodeus says and I indeed do as he says. His cat eyes greet me and at the same time, mine become visible aswell. He smiles, but I can't seem to smile back. One of the worst demons is my father and I hate it. He faked his own death to protect me, why would you leave me alone for so long?

''You didn't do it to protect me... dad. I was a nobody in your eyes and you didn't want me to grow up in this world. I hate you so much now.'' I'm frustrated as heck and Asmodeus only keeps smiling as both of our eyes return to their actual color. I don't think he deserves it to call me his son, he has abandoned me for all these years and doesn't show now that he even cares about me.

''Now now, my son. Ofcourse I do care about you, don't think I never did. You were the first child of mine who I wanted to live a normal life, while I usually don't care about mundanes. After your mother died, I brainwashed you and made you believe that you were human. I made you believe that your parents were killed during a fight. I have problems of my own Taekwoon, I didn't want you to be involved into this. Now that I see you here with a warlock and a vampire, I can tell that you have changed for the better. Maybe all of that was a waste of time, maybe it was better if I raised you like the prince of Hell.'' Asmodeus continues and shivers run down my spine. He better be lying right now, because I don't buy it.

Asmodeus lets go of me and sighs. In a rush, he says that he'll come back for me again and that he'll introduce me to everyone in Hell. Everyone there has heard about my existance aswell and they want to get to know me. What about no? Then, he disappears and I close my eyes again.

Hakyeon pulls me closer and wraps his other arm around me aswell. Byeongkwan growls when he looks at Hakyeon and Hakyeon only sighs. What have I done to deserve this? What have I done to end up with Asmodeus as my father?

''I think it's better for you to return home, it's better for you to have some time for yourself. Alright, I'm leaving too. You'll see me tonight again, Taekwoon.'' Byeongkwan says as he gets up and disappears in a flash. I think he is right, I should relax a little after my dad showed up out of the blue. I look at Hakyeon and I sigh. I wanna cry so hard right now, but I don't want to let my tears go right now. I need to keep myself together.

''You heard him, Hakyeon. Let's go home, I can't be in this place any longer.'' I tell Hakyeon as I break free from his grip. I get up from the couch and I walk away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon follows shortly after and it doesn't take long before I feel his arms around me again, his chin resting on my shoulder.

''Come on my love, let's go home then. We can take a shower at my place.'' Hakyeon says as he lets one arm go and creates a portal. Both step through it and we're at Hakyeon's apartment within seconds. Hakyeon drags me with him to the bathroom and once he snaps in his fingers, both of us stand there naked. Oh gosh, I feel very uncomfortable right now. But I think I have to get used to this, because I don't think that Hakyeon is going to let me take a shower on my own.

We enter the shower and I let the water hit me as Hakyeon turns on the water. It's been not that long ago since I took a proper shower, but this is the first time I take a shower with my boyfriend. Hakyeon chuckles and tightens his grip on me.

''You like that?'' he whispers into my ear and I chuckle. I nod when I look at him, which Hakyeon sees as his chance to kiss me. I turn, making sure that my chest is against his. I wrap my arms around Hakyeon and I deepen the kiss not long after. I can't wait to lay down in bed and to cuddle with Hakyeon, because I crave for that right now. I want to erase the moment I had with my dad today. I don't wanna call him my dad, but I have no choice.


	10. DIX

### DIX

After our shower, the two of us get dressed and we make our way to the livingroom. I wish it was nighttime again, because I only wanna sleep right now. Sadly, it's only near the afternoon. Hakyeon drops on the couch and pulls me with him, making me fall right in his lap. Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and my head is resting on his shoulder.

''You have gone through so much already and I wasn't expecting Asmodeus to show up.'' Hakyeon says as he rubs over my back. I sigh as I feel Hakyeon's hands on my back. I don't wanna think about that moment again, because I looked the demon right in the eyes who claims to be my father. He ruined my life and he hasn't apologized to me. I want my dad to realise what he has done to me and that my life has been a mess ever since.

''Expected or not, I don't wanna see him ever again. I don't wanna see him as my dad, because he doesn't take his responsibilities for everything he has done to me. Hakyeon, you have to protect me from him. I can't battle him if I have to one day.'' I whine and Hakyeon starts to kiss my neck. I close my eyes and I groan out of frustration. If my life wasn't this complicated, I probably never met my dad. I'm not that happy to be reunited with him, but I at least know who my dad is. I at least know how he looks like, but I still wanna know why he made me believe that I was human while he is a demon himself. I have so many questions left that he refused to answer. He only said he protected me, but I don't buy it.

''I can't promise that Taekwoon, you will meet him again one day. I have that with my vampires and other creatures too. As much as I hate them, I can't wish that I will never see them again. Like Byeongkwan. I can't stand him, but I can't avoid that I'll never see him again. Changmin and Jennie are also no exception. Speaking of the vampires, we'll meet the entire clan tonight. We're going to Pandemonium, one of the biggest clubs in town. We're going to a party and a lot of species will be there, even humans. But we call them mundanes instead.'' Hakyeon tells me and I look up after opening my eyes. We're going to a party? I haven't attended many parties at all. Let's hope that I won't see Asmodeus, he ruined it for me basically.

I relax the more Hakyeon kisses my neck. I hope that I will see Minki ever again, because I want to tell him everything that happened in the mean time. I hope that he won't react like he doesn't recognise me anymore, I'm sure that he wants to know everything that happened after Hakyeon took me with him to this place.

''Would that mundane friend of you come to Pandemonium?'' Hakyeon asks and I don't respond at first, because I enjoy Hakyeon's method of keeping me calm too much. But I know that Minki loves parties, though I'm not sure if he ever has been to the Pandemonium before.

''I know that he is a party type, but I don't know if he ever has visited Pandemonium. If he does, I can't wait to tell him all about this. We left him in shock behind right? Hakyeon, I've been friends with him as long as I can remember and he also witnessed that my eyes changed.'' I tell him and Hakyeon sighs. I know that Hakyeon wants to keep Minki away from me, but Minki has the right to know every single thing about my life now. He knows about how desperately I wished that I knew who my dad was.

I open my eyes and I pull myself up a little, looking Hakyeon right in the eyes. I know that Hakyeon doesn't want Minki in my life anymore, but Hakyeon needs to know that Minki was the only friend I had and Minki was the only one who ever cared about me. Minki is also the only one who knows that I am not human.

''Hakyeon, I know you don't want someone like Minki in my life. But he only knows about me not being human, so he has the right to know how I am doing right now.'' I assure Hakyeon and Hakyeon moves one hand to my shoulder. Minhee won't be happy with it either, but I can't help it that he has been a friend of mine for all my life. Minki is a great support, but it's a shame that our species drift us apart.

''I know Taekwoon, but we can't have mundanes around us. In this world, we have to protect each other against demons et cetera. We have Shadowhunters who protect the mundanes.'' Hakyeon says and I growl a little. Minki will stay in my life, whether he likes it or not. I don't have to meet him regularly, but I don't want to drift apart from him.

''Hakyeon please, I know that. But Minki is the only one who ever cared about me and he is the only one who knows that I am not human. If I see him in Pandemonium tonight, you have to know that I need to have a talk with him.'' I tell Hakyeon and I can tell that he doesn't like it what I just told him, but he has to understand my decision. He won't lose me because of this. Maybe he will if I can't react fast enough whenever someone or something is attacking me.

I let go of Hakyeon's lap as I take a seat next to him, his arms haven't let go of me. My head is resting on his shoulder and my hand is resting on his lap. I know that Hakyeon is worried about me, because I only have had one training that didn't go well. Hakyeon is scared that I might lose control of myself, which I completely understand ofcourse. But I promise him that I am not going to use any magic, I don't want to become even more scared of myself. 

''I know that we only know each other for a few days, but you have to trust me Hakyeon. Minki is a good friend of mine and I have to talk to him if he shows up at Pandemonium. You can keep an eye on me for sure, but you can't separate me from him for good.'' I explain and Hakyeon sighs. He doesn't want to let me go just yet, I am not capable yet to stand on my own feet in a world like this. He doesn't have to be scared, he only needs to protect me from creatures like demons. I am not going to use my magic, because it might be fatal to me. I have practiced for only one day, so I am not capable to use my magic in public.

''Alright then, but I will keep an eye on you.'' Hakyeon says and I nod. That's exactly what I wanted, just protection from him. I have so much to share with Minki and I need to explain it to him in a proper way. I hope that Hakyeon can keep Asmodeus and other evil creatures away from me.


	11. ONZE

### ONZE

Hakyeon and I are in downtown Seoul, because Hakyeon decided that we're going to shop for some clothes for me. I don't have a lot of choice aside from the outfit Minhee gave me, so Hakyeon decided to do that for this afternoon since he didn't have anything planned. This is the first time that I'm out in public as a warlock, if I don't include being at the gym this morning. As for so far, no one looks at me in a weird way. If they look at me, I can tell by their looks that they know what I am.

Hakyeon takes me from one shop to another, just to show me the shops he goes to very often. All of those shops are very chic and that makes sense to me, I now understand why Hakyeon wants to show off the wealth. But does he want me to become like that? I think I'm going to feel embarrassed if I do it the same way like he does. I mean, I'm not used to doing stuff like that. I never felt the pride inside to show off how wealthy I am. 

''Let's go inside this shop, I think that they have great stuff for you. Be aware, don't show off that you're a warlock okay? Mundanes don't really believe they exist, mundanes think they are a myth. Unlike your friend ofcourse.'' Hakyeon says as he drags me with him into a store. The wealth is shown pretty quick, because only very expensive designer clothes are being sold here. How the heck is Hakyeon planning to pay whatever he finds? I wonder how warlocks earn their money, do they even work for that?

Hakyeon lets go of me and immediately starts to look through the clothes on the racks. I can hear him mumble, but I don't know what he says. I don't care either, he'll do whatever he wants. In the mean time, I look around to take it all in where I actually am. I never really entered any of these stores, because I never thought that they would have clothes that I would even like. But now that I am a warlock, I definitely will be dragged in here by Hakyeon. 

''Taekwoon, can you put this on? I'm sure it will look good on you.'' Hakyeon holds an outfit in front of me and I kinda wonder if it will look good on me. But I decide to nod, I don't want to hurt his feelings about this. The outfit Hakyeon has chosen, consists of a velvet coat which is similar to the one I wear now with a black blouse underneath it. To finish the look, Hakyeon has added a pair of black skinny jeans underneath it. Why the hell would you put a pair of skinny jeans underneath this outfit? But okay, if this is what he wants me to try on.

I make my way to the dressingroom and a lot of warlocks glare at me. Oh really guys? I'm like you, but worse in magic. I still need to practice a lot to join the other warlocks in order to protect people like Minki and to help those Shadowhunters out. I enter the dressingroom and I get changed. I decide to use my bare hands for this, since I am not capable of using my magic for this.

I look into the mirror and I have to say that I kinda like this on me. The blue velvet coat looks awesome and the rest of the outfit doesn't look bad either. I'm starting to like my appearance more and more now, never knew that warlocks can dress themselves any way they want. I always dressed pretty casual, but I can't do it like that anymore. I can't dress like humans anymore, I have to dress myself the same way the warlocks do and I need time to say with pride that I am a warlock.

''Well Taekwoon, how does it look?'' Hakyeon asks and I open the curtains to show him the outfit he handed me over. Hakyeon starts to smile and nods when he looks at me. At least he isn't regretting his decision to put me into this outfit.

''This is perfect for the party of tonight, isn't it?'' I ask him and Hakyeon nods, but suggests that he is also going to look for something more. He didn't come here for just one outfit. So Hakyeon tells me that I can take this outfit off and that I have to wait for him until he returns with another outfit. I nod and I do what he told me. I noticed that warlocks keep looking at me and not in a good way. I really wanna get out of here, because I don't like it when warlocks glare at me.

''Alright, I have something over here for you.'' Hakyeon says as he sticks his arm inside the room, reaching out another expensive outfit. Hakyeon reached out black shiny pants with a grey blouse over it and it's finished with a dark blue jacket. Alright, if this is what he wants me to put on now. Then I should do it. 

I take the outfit out of Hakyeon's hand and I quickly change into the other outfit. Once I changed, I pull the curtain to the side and I look at Hakyeon, who is smiling yet again.

''All of this looks amazing on you. You seriously have the perfect body for all of these clothes.'' Hakyeon says and looks at me from head to toe. I honestly like these clothes aswell, I never knew that I would change on the outside that much. I also never would've thought that it would look good on me, even the long hair.

''Alright, we'll take these two outfits for now. But we are going to visit this place more often Taekwoon, because you definitely need some more. I plan to leave this place now, since it gets way too crowded right now. And not everyone looks pleased to see you here.'' Hakyeon says as I nod. I pull the curtain back and I get changed into my original outfit. I take the two outfits with me as I leave the dressingroom. The two of us make our way to the cash desk, where Hakyeon pays for my clothes.

''Well well, you must be new here right? Haven't seen you before.'' the cashier says and I nod when he starts to scan the barcodes on the items.

''That's right, because I recently discovered that this is my life. You know, I always believed I was human as my father kept me away from this life. Later I discovered, that the Prince of Hell is my dad.'' I tell him and Hakyeon jumps in by telling him the whole story. The cashier is surprised by this, because he wasn't expecting a story like this. 

''Now that I see your face, I kinda recognise you. I have seen you crossing these streets now and then and your name isn't unfamiliar either. But I am glad that you now have discovered the real you.'' the cashier says and smiles when he looks at me. Well, thanks for that. He at least doesn't judge me like everyone else here in the shop does.

After Hakyeon has paid for the clothes, we tell the cashier goodbye and we leave the shop. But right outside, more warlocks glare at me.

''You! You're the son of the Prince of Hell aren't you? Get away from here, you monster!'' one warlock yells at me and many more start to join him. I sigh and I look at Hakyeon, who looks with a heartbreaking look at me. Why is everyone so against me if they haven't met me before?

''Come on Taekwoon, let's go.'' Hakyeon says as we walk away from the warlocks. Hakyeon creates a portal and we teleport ourselves home. I am glad that we're away from those warlocks, because I am heartbroken by the fact that warlocks are already judging me without even knowing how I have lived before.


	12. DOUZE

### DOUZE

Hours later, it's time for the party at Pandemonium. It's my first time going there, but I'm not that excited anymore after warlocks called me a monster earlier today. I just don't get it, not now at least. Maybe I will learn soon why warlocks call me a monster. Or have I learnt it already? They did mention that Asmodeus is my dad and they automatically say that I'm a monster too, but they don't even know me.

I'm wearing the outfit I first put on earlier today. The velvet coat, the black blouse and the black skinny jeans. I have put a clip at the back of my head to keep a few locks of my hair together. I look at myself a few times and I have to admit that I now like the way I look now. I didn't know what to think of my long hair at first, but I kinda like it now.

It's then that Hakyeon comes towards me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. He smiles at me when he looks into the mirror and my hands rest on Hakyeon's arms that crosses my stomach at the front. Hakyeon kisses the back of my head and pulls me closer.

''This is the first time I am going to the club with someone who I can call my boyfriend, can't imagine that I would say that right now.'' Hakyeon says and I smile. It's unreal for me aswell, because I never would've thought that I would end up like a warlock. I never realised I was, but it makes sense if I look back on what I have experienced in the past. I also didn't have a lot of friends either, people always treated me like an outsider. I was weird to them, but it now makes sense why they said that I was weird... I possess some powerful magic. If my classmates would hear that now, none of them would believe me.

''This is the first time that I ever go out, but it's at least with someone who protects me.'' I tell him and I look at Hakyeon as I turn my head into his direction. I hope that I'll see Minki again, because I want to tell him everything from the moment that I saw him for the last time until the person who I am now. Minki has the right to know, since he saw my eyes change.

''Come on, it's time to go. I'm sure they are waiting for us.'' Hakyeon says and I kinda wonder what he means with 'they', are some of his friends coming to the club too? I don't wanna know what they think of me, because I don't wanna focus on that. I need to focus on keeping my magic under control at first, then I'll focus on how to act like a warlock. Or maybe I don't even need training for that.

Hakyeon lets go of me and creates a portal. He takes my hand in his and pulls me with him as we step through the portal. Once we get out of the portal, we're inside the Pandemonium club already. Wow, that saves a lot of time for waiting. Never knew that a warlock can save time by just teleporting himself into the club. Hakyeon takes me with him to a certain spot in the room and I then realise that this is a spot which is only reserved for Hakyeon. And it looks like that Hakyeon isn't alone there, because some of his apparently looking friends are waiting for him.

''Hakyeon, it's been a while since we have seen you. How are you doing?'' one of those warlocks asks as he pulls Hakyeon in for a hug as Hakyeon lets go of me in a reflex. I look around me to see if I can see Minki somewhere and I don't see him yet, but I keep hope that I will see him here. He knows that I every now and then was in for a party, so I hope that he is coming trying to find me.

''And who is this lovely gentleman next to you? I haven't seen him before.'' one of the warlocks asks as he points into my direction. I look back at him and I smile in a shy way, because I am not used to all of the attention I get now. 

''This is my boyfriend Taekwoon. He has lived his life as a human, or so he thought. He thought that he was human, but he was born like us. His mother was killed and his father, who turned out to be Asmodeus, faked his death in order to so called protect Taekwoon. I offered him to move in with me and we are also dating since that time.'' Hakyeon explains and the warlocks are more surprised that Asmodeus is my dad than that I always believed to be human.

''Good thing that you saved him from that poor life he lived before.'' another warlock says and I look at Hakyeon. At least these warlocks don't treat me the same way like they did earlier today. I don't wanna be called a monster again, because I have to prove that I am nothing like Asmodeus.

Our small group takes a seat in Hakyeon's V.I.P lounge and Hakyeon immediately pulls me close by wrapping his arm around my waist. Hakyeon chuckles immediately and I smile, before I receive a kiss on my cheek. Meanwhile, I still try to look into the crowd to see if I can see any sign of Minki. I wanna meet up with him so bad, it's been a while since I saw him and I also was too busy to send him a message or something. And also, I am curious if I'll see Byeongkwan and his fellow vampires. I wanna know their strenghts and weaknesses.

''Well well well, good to see you here Jung. First time in Pandemonium as a warlock huh?'' the voice of Byeongkwan interrups my thoughts and I kinda have to slap myself. Right, vampires can hear thoughts right? Byeongkwan stops in front of the V.I.P lounge and the other warlocks start to growl at Byeongkwan. I kinda wonder why they are like that, but I guess I have to find out about that then.

''Ofcourse Byeongkwan, you ofcourse were expecting me to see here am I right?'' I ask him and Byeongkwan looks at me, as if he didn't see that coming. Immediately after that, his face returns to the usual expression as he completely ignores the other warlocks that surround me. Some of them whisper that I should watch out with Byeongkwan, because he might be evil. I just ignore that, I can't let a vampire know that I listen to other warlocks. Maybe Byeongkwan wants to use me against them, who knows?

''I'll pay you a visit soon, I'm very curious about our new warlock here.'' Byeongkwan says and turns to walk away. Hakyeon is totally not happy about that, but he doesn't want to get a vampire like him mad does he?

''Come on guys, let's enjoy this party okay?'' I change the subject and they all seem to agree with me, because we immediately start to enjoy the drinks that are in front of us on the table.


	13. TREIZE

### TREIZE

As the party continues, I start to feel bored. I wanna talk to Minki, but Hakyeon doesn't let me. He doesn't want to let me go into the crowd, because I am not capable to keep my magic under control. I understand that decision, but he can't hold me back from Minki. Minki needs to know how I am doing.

Then, I spot Minki and he looks very lonely. He sits at the bar on his own and no one seems to pay attention to him, not even the bartender. Hakyeon is in a conversation with his warlock friends and I make my way to Minki without Hakyeon noticing that I left. I place a hand on Minki's shoulder once I stand behind him and Minki turns, resulting in a big smile from Minki as he wraps his arms around me to pull me into a hug.

''My god Taekwoon, I have missed you so much. It's so good to see you back. And wow, you even let your hair grow.'' Minki says as he lets go of me. Minki immediately takes his drink again and takes a sip from it. It feels good to be reunited with my best friend and I am glad that I can talk with him about the short time I haven't seen him, which still feels like forever if you ask me. 

''I... I also met my father. H-He faked his death, so that he could let me believe that I was human. But my dad is the Prince of Hell and I inherited all of this from him.'' I then tell Minki, whose eyes widen after I dropped the bombshell.

''P-Prince of Hell? Does that mean that you have demonic blood in your system?'' Minki asks and I shake my head. If that was the case, I wouldn't have the amount of human features I have now have.

I take a seat next to Minki and I order something to drink, since I can't use my magic yet. I only have had one training, but I am sure that Hakyeon will let me know when I am able to test my magic. Minki takes my hand in his and rubs over it with his thumb, but I can tell that he is really worried about me.

Once my drink arrives, I take a sip from it and I put the glass back on the counter again. I am sure that Minki will be even more worried when he sees Asmodeus, the demon who is my dad. I still don't like to call Asmodeus my dad, I still hate what he did to make me think that he was dead.

''If that was the case, I wouldn't even have human features though. But it's still sad that he just let my mother die, he didn't even do a single thing to save her. And yet, I don't get any answers to those questions.'' I explain to Minki, who still is in disbelief. Nothing is like it used to be, I am no longer what I used to be. And now that I'm dating Hakyeon, it confirms more and more to me that this life was one that I should've accepted since day 1. But am I supposed to do that when you have a father who fakes his death and just lets his wife getting killed?

It's then that I feel a hand on my shoulder and when I look behind me, it's Byeongkwan who joins us. Seriously? How can a vampire be such a stalker like this? Byeongkwan has to learn a lot before he can trust me and I am sure that he needs to take a long road if he wants to convince Minki.

''Well well Taekwoon, someone new?'' Byeongkwan asks as his eyes rest on Minki. I can tell that Minki doesn't like this at all, as he isn't used to receiving attention like this. If you get the attention from a vampire, you have to be aware. And since I don't know Byeongkwan that well, I still have no idea what to expect from him.

''Oh shut up, Byeongkwan. He is a friend of mine that I already knew before I discovered my actual identity. I already have a boyfriend, so hell no that this is cheating. And he knows that too.'' I shoot back as I look at Hakyeon for a second, before I look back at Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan chuckles when he receives my answer.

''Oh really? Hmm, I shouldn't bother that much then. Besides, Asmodeus asked me to keep an eye on you tonight. He is going to kill all of us vampires if I refuse this request. Even Changmin and Jennie have to keep an eye on you. Bye then, I'll see you at your boyfriend's apartment soon then.'' Byeongkwan says as he walks away from us. Minki looks scared when I look at him, but I comfort him immediately by telling him that he won't hurt him.

I take another sip from my drink and it's then that I feel another hand on my shoulder. Seriously, they can't leave me alone? When I turn my head, Minhee is behind me and a faint smile is on his face.

''Well well Taekwoon, nice to meet you again. Oh, I see you're with a new guy here. Nice to meet you.'' Minhee says as he looks over my shoulder to Minki. Minki carefully bows a little towards Minhee. When Minhee looks at me again, he steps a little closer towards us as he turns to us once he is close enough.

''M-My name is Minki.'' Minki carefully introduces himself and Minhee nods to accept the introduction of Minki. Minhee's hand still hasn't left my shoulder and he also keeps looking at my hair. What I always learned, is that you're doing something good if anyone keeps looking at you.

''Nice to meet you, Minki. I'm Minhee and I'm the High Warlock of Seoul. It's good to know that you already are good friends with Taekwoon here, I wasn't expecting that.'' Minhee says as I glare at him. Really? Oh right, he doesn't know about the friendship of me and Minki. He hasn't met Minki before, so it makes sense.

''W-We were already friends before I saw him like this. When he was living the so-called human life, we were friends for a long time.'' Minki explains before I can and Minhee nods in satisfaction as he looks at the two of us again. I hope that Minhee is leaving us alone soon, because I only wanted to have some time with Minki and not with anyone else disturbing us. But I am sure that Hakyeon is going to do the same too, as he doesn't want me to come near Minki anymore. It so-called might bring me in danger.

''I see, but I assume that Taekwoon also knows that he can't see you as much as you two used to?'' Minhee then changes the subject and Minki nods before he can even think. He apparently already has learned that after Hakyeon took me away from his place, I am relieved that Minki isn't that surprised about that. But he is about my appearance, I guess he needs to show up more often then.

''Okay, can I change the subject? You are dating, Taekwoon? Since when and who are you dating?'' Minki asks as I look over my shoulder into Hakyeon's direction. Hakyeon doesn't even know that I am looking at him, as he is still in a conversation with his warlock friends. When I look back at Minki, his eyes widen when he looks at me.

''Him? Hakyeon?'' Minki asks and both Minhee and I nod. I guess everyone knows about it now, but it makes sense that Minki doesn't. Because only the Downworlders know about this matter, the humans obviously don't. But why should they? They don't care, except for Minki then.


	14. QUATORZE

### QUATORZE

Minhee has disappeared, so Minki and I continue our conversation. I would love to join Hakyeon on his side again, but now I only want to spent some time with Minki. Because the chance that I'll see him again might be very little.

''I hope that we can stay friends after all, Taekwoon. I don't want all of this to end our friendship. I mean, we have been friends for a long time.'' Minki nearly whines and I nod as I take his hand in mine. I can't see my friend like this, but it's the sad truth. After it's time to go, I will have to practice again to keep my magic under control. It's a long road I am taking, but there's no way possible. I need to earn my spot into the warlock community and this is the only way to earn that spot.

It's then that I feel a hand on my shoulder yet again and I exactly know whose hand this is... Hakyeon. Hakyeon must've seen that I was talking to Minki over here and I am sure that he wants me back there, but I'm not going that easily. I can't leave my friend here. I turn my head towards him, resulting in receiving a kiss from Hakyeon.

''I missed you, I didn't know you left my side. But good to see you here Minki, it's been a while.'' Hakyeon says as he looks over my shoulder to Minki, who smiles as he nods. It indeed has been a while for the two of them since they saw each other.

Hakyeon lets go of my shoulder and wraps his arm around my waist. He reduces the space between me and him as I feel his chest against my back. I don't want to show Minki too much how much I actually like Hakyeon now that we're dating, but I am sure that Minki will notice that immediately. He knows me better than I even know myself, so Minki definitely will tell from my face that I like Hakyeon more than I actually am showing right now.

''What brought you here actually? I wasn't really expecting you here.'' Hakyeon then drops as he decides to change the subject. Minki takes a sip of his drink in the mean time and looks at Hakyeon again, right in the eyes this time.

''I was bored, so I decided to go to a club. But this club was one I haven't been before and the mysterious look on the outside made me curious to go in, so here I am.'' Minki then explains and I am quite surprised, because I never would've thought he would go in here. But it's a good thing that it happened, because we finally reunited again. It's been a short time since we were separated from each other, but it still feels really long to me.

''I'm sorry to interrupt your moment together, but I'd like you to join me again Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon then changes the subject and I sigh as I look at Minki. I know that Hakyeon wants me to be separated from my friends, but I can't leave Minki behind like this. Because when will I ever see him again? Minki finishes his drink and gets up from his stool as he tells me that it's okay. 

''It's okay Taekwoon. You're living a different life and we can't hangout like we used to do that. But I still have your phone number and I promise that I will call you or text you at a later moment. Now that you're still in transition from a life you believed you live to your actual life, it's your priority now. Focus on that first okay?'' Minki explains as he pulls me into a hug and leaves the club. Ugh, Hakyeon had to ruin it again. But Minki kinda has a point here, I have to focus on the transition I currently make. I sigh as I look at Hakyeon, who starts to smile at me.

I get up from my stool and the two of us make our way to Hakyeon's lounge again. The warlocks that used to be with Hakyeon apparently already left, meaning that this lounge is ours now. Right after we sit down, Hakyeon pulls me closer and my head is resting on his shoulder immediately.

''Tomorrow, we're going to practice again. It's important that you're going to practice every day, you never know when another fight breaks out. I can't just do this on my own you know?'' Hakyeon brings up and I sigh. I know, but I am not ready to be interrupted by Byeongkwan or Asmodeus again. Hopefully, it's just me and Hakyeon tomorrow. I want to get all of this behind me, so that I can be outside again. I need to prove to the community that I am nothing like Asmodeus, I am not a monster like he is.

I look at the crowd that is having the time of their lives. I kinda feel sad that I can't be like them anymore, I can't party anymore like I did before. I always will be a different person from now on and it still scares me that my life has changed so much within just a few days. Hakyeon streaks through my hair in the mean time as I hear him chuckle. 

''I love to be here with you, because I don't have to pretend that I am having fun. Everytime I got here, I had to pretend that I enjoyed it here while I didn't. Now that I have you, I can enjoy things like this a lot more.'' Hakyeon whispers and I chuckle this time. How can a confident warlock like him pretend to have fun at parties like this? At the parties I went in my former life, I enjoyed all of them. I at least knew how to have a good time, but I kinda feel like a toddler who goes out in public for the first time. I feel different from before. 

''I honestly prefer to be like this at home, but it's a great moment to be outside our home right now. I mean, I love to keep my privacy though.'' I share with Hakyeon as I look at him. Hakyeon smiles in the mean time, but keeps his eyes on the crowd. It's then that my eyes shift to the crowd aswell and I then notice that something is going on between the vampires and the werewolves. It seems like that they're having a fight and I wanna know what is going on there, I need to know if we have to step up and cut it off. But I'll let it depend on Hakyeon and I let him take care of it, since my magic is still not under control.

''H-Hakyeon? What's going on there?'' I then ask him and Hakyeon looks into the direction where I point into. Hakyeon and I look at each other and I can tell that Hakyeon is kinda worried, but I don't know why. 

''If vampires and werewolves are in a fight with each other, that means that it's going to be a bloody battlefield. A bite from a werewolf can be fatal for a vampire.'' Hakyeon tells me and lets go of me, as he gets up and leaves me behind in the lounge. Alright, thank you for leaving me behind without notifying me. But I'm glad that I don't have to use my magic just yet, I've had only one practice which got interrupted by Byeongkwan and Asmodeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


	15. QUINZE

### QUINZE

Then, the crowd starts to scream in fear. Hakyeon and I get up immediately as we try to see what is going on. It's then that Hakyeon points into a certain direction and I look into the direction where he points at. A small group of demons is trying to kill some guests, humans in particular. Hakyeon wraps his hand around my wrist and drags me with him. I thought he was going to leave me out of this? I can't control my magic yet. Maybe Hakyeon doesn't want me to get in danger if he left me there.

''Leave the mundanes alone!'' Hakyeon screams and it doesn't take long before Minhee joins us. The demons growl as they look into our direction. I look away from them, because there is no way that I am going to help. I mean, how can I? I can't control my magic yet and I got one practice so far. I hear the demons growl as I hear them come towards us. Hakyeon lets go of me and starts to use his magic, just like Minhee does. I hide behind Hakyeon and let the two warlocks do the job. But it seems like it's not enough, as I hear Minhee scream for some backup from other warlocks. I step to the side a little and I raise my hands, palms facing the demons. My cat eyes appear and I take a deep breath before blue magic shoots out of my hands. 

The demons start to scream and I can feel the eyes of everyone on me, even Hakyeon and Minhee look at me. I use some more of my energy as I manage to destroy the demons one by one. I really don't know how this is going to affect me, but I will feel exhausted after this. Well, I at least can take some rest on a soft bed with a gorgeous boyfriend next to me. Some demons try to either attack or escape, but I use every single bit of energy that I have in me. I walk past Hakyeon and Minhee and I walk towards the remaining demons. I hear Hakyeon scream my name, but I ignore him. I need to show everyone that another warlock has stood up and I don't care whether I've had practiced only one day or not, I need to prove that I am worth so much more.

It's then that all of the demons are destroyed and I lower my hands again. My eyes turn back to normal and just like I predicted, I collapse on the floor. I'm still consious, but I have no energy in me to respond to anything that happens around me. Hakyeon rushes towards me and lifts me up as he holds me close. Minhee joins Hakyeon at his side and Minhee streaks through my long hair.

''His magic is very powerful, but he still needs to learn how to control it. Hakyeon, keep him inside as long as he can't keep his magic under control. He can't survive in an upcoming fight. He is exhausted and he needs a proper bit of rest. You can take him with you to practice, but he can't come outside for anything else but that.'' Minhee says and Hakyeon hums, as if he wants to let me know that he agrees with whatever Minhee just said. Minhee leaves and Hakyeon makes his way through the crowd, probably he doesn't want to create a portal when we're surrounded by mundanes. 

''Hold on you two, what was that?'' Byeongkwan asks as he demands Hakyeon to stop. But he isn't alone, Changmin and Jennie accompany him as Hakyeon can read the shocked reactions from their faces.

''Taekwoon used his magic to kill the demons that were attacking the mundanes, but Taekwoon can't control his magic just yet. So he has to stay inside and can only come outside when we go to the gym for practice.'' Hakyeon explains and even Byeongkwan starts to hum.

''Well well, it shows that he is a powerful addition to your kind Cha. All of you should be happy with someone like him. Anyways, we're leaving. But we are going to pay a visit to you two soon.'' Byeongkwan answers as he walks away from the two of us, Changmin and Jennie simply follow him. I groan at the same time Hakyeon creates a portal to teleport us home.

''Hold on Taekwoon, we're almost home.'' Hakyeon says and wraps his arm around me again after the portal is created. We step through it and we're home immediately. Hakyeon takes me with him to our bedroom and drops me on the bed. I groan yet again and I fight against myself to keep my eyes open, but I seem to lose each battle with my own body.

''Sshhhh Taekwoon, I know that you are very tired. Try to get some sleep, because you need it. You need it after you helped us out. But like Minhee said, it's better to keep you inside as long as you aren't fully trained enough. We appreciated that you helped us today, but it's killing you if you aren't trained. Just like what happened to you today. Take some rest okay? I won't leave your side and nothing will happen to you.'' Hakyeon tells me and I can only nod, that's the only reaction he can get from me. I turn on my side and I close my eyes, but I still can hear him. I can hear Hakyeon snap in his fingers and I can tell that he is turning off the lights, because it becomes darker around me.

Then, he snaps in his fingers again and he joins me on the bed. I can feel his arms being wrapped around my waist and I can feel that he pulls me closer, as his chin rests on my shoulder.

''I know that the demons ruined our moment together at the club, but let me tell you that I had a lot of fun tonight with you. It was our first time together in a club and I enjoyed it, we should do it more often. But for now, let's focus on your recovery and your training. We'll continue whenever you have enough energy again. Goodnight then.'' Hakyeon says as he kisses my temple, before he also closes his eyes and drift off to sleep.

I honestly am glad that I was able to support Minhee and Hakyeon, even though I told myself I wasn't going to do it at first. But at a moment like that, the warrior inside you takes over and you can't do much after that. For now, I feel very tired and I want to take all the rest that I can get. We will see when those vampires show up to pay us a visit, though I am sure it's only Byeongkwan the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for an update. Holidays basically took my inspiration away, but I am going to start fresh in 2020


	16. SEIZE

### SEIZE

The next day, I feel like I have slept for a week. I feel more relaxed than I ever did, but I can't really remember what had happened last night. The only thing I do remember, is that Hakyeon and I went to Pandemonium and that I talked to Minki. But what happened after that, I barely remember that.

I hear Hakyeon groan as he wakes up next to me and smiles when he sees that I look at him. I wrap my arms around his waist and Hakyeon kisses my cheek, without even saying a word.

''Goodmorning Hakyeon. Did you sleep well?'' I ask him and Hakyeon nods as he keeps kissing my cheek. I start to chuckle and I immediately yawn at the same time as I still feel a little tired.

''I did sleep well, you seemed like you were having some proper sleep too. You were so quiet, I thought you were dead at some point.'' Hakyeon then responds and tightens his grip on me. I chuckle, because I can only laugh at this point about how Hakyeon thought about me last night. I don't know how I am like at night, so it's cute to find out about that.

''Oh sorry, I just don't know my behavior at night. You're the first one who has ever said something about it.'' I mention and Hakyeon starts to rub over my back, his eyes not leaving mine. Hakyeon is aside from Minki one of a few who has ever cared about me, but Hakyeon also promised me and Minhee that he would take care of me. I bury my face into his shoulder and Hakyeon continues to rub over my back. I still feel my muscles becoming a bitch right now, but I guess I should take that for granted.

We lay like this together for about 5 minutes, before Hakyeon decides that it's time to get up. I really don't want to, but Hakyeon wanted it. I hope that we're not going to practice today, because I still feel exhausted. Right after I sit up straight, I feel dizzy and I grab my head immediately. Hakyeon rushes to my side and lifts me up from the bed.

''Come on, I'll take you with me to the livingroom. We're not going to spend our day here, I want to cuddle with you on the couch. We're not going to practice to day, if you look like shit. You can't even stand on your legs.'' Hakyeon says and holds me close to his chest as we make our way to the livingroom. I sigh and I can only feel more exhausted. I didn't know that I could feel like shit after what might've happened last night.

''I-I don't know what happened last night. I barely remember anything.'' I tell Hakyeon as I groan. I feel so freaking weak and I feel like I have slept for a week or something. Minhee was right, I can feel very exhausted if I use my magic while not being fully trained. 

''Last night, we were at Pandemonium and you even managed to have a chat with Minki. You seemed happy to meet him again. After a while, Minki left and you joined me again. Shortly after that, panic was spread across the building and it turned out that demons were attacking some mundanes. Minhee and I tried to beat them, but you killed the demons with basically all of your magic. After the demons were defeated, you collapsed on the floor but you were consious. Minhee told me that I can only take you outside when we are going to the gym, because you can't come outside otherwise. You need to learn how to control your magic first.'' Hakyeon explains and I nod in response. I'm glad that Hakyeon has explained what had happened last night, because I don't remember anything of last night.

When we arrive at the couch, Hakyeon carefully drops me on the couch and takes a seat next to me. He pulls me close after wrapping an arm around me and my head is resting on Hakyeon's shoulder. I feel very weak right now, I don't feel like I want to leave the couch or something. Hakyeon snaps in his fingers and my outfit changes from my pyjamas to the outfit I wore yesterday. I feel a little more comfortable now.

It's then that we hear a knock on the door and I groan immediately, because we just woke up. Hakyeon sighs at the same time, but uses his magic to open the door. And like we could expect, it's Byeongkwan. Wow, that vampire really has no limits hasn't he? Hakyeon sighs to him that he can come in and it's then that Byeongkwan enters the apartment.

''Goodmorning you two and wow, you look like shit Taekwoon. Really, I never have seen a warlock like this.'' Byeongkwan says as he comes towards us and takes a seat on a chair next to the couch. I sigh and I keep looking at the blonde vampire, who has his blonde hair in two pigtails now. Byeongkwan kinda has turned into a stalker, because he is around us a lot. Maybe he tries to get close with me, who knows?

''How is he doing, Cha?'' Byeongkwan continues as he breaks the eye contact to look at Hakyeon, who has worry written all over his face.

''Last night, he looked dead at some point. That's how heavily he was asleep, he was exhausted for real. Now, he is dizzy and can't stand on his own legs anymore. So I have to carry him to the livingroom and back to the bedroom.'' Hakyeon answers and Byeongkwan looks at me immediately. It's then that I spot a ring on his finger. Wait, is this how he manages to go through daylight? Myths always said that vampires had their ways to make their way through daylight and I think that this ring is doing the same thing.

''I have never seen a warlock like this. But hey, he is a rookie in all of this. So it kinda makes sense. Honestly Taekwoon, I feel worried about you. I may look intimidating and such, I also can express worry. And I really feel worried about you, because I have never seen you this powerful like I saw you last night. If you don't get it under control, it can kill you. You may seem from an immortal kind, this can be fatal to a warlock Taekwoon. Be very aware of your magic. You don't know me well, but I don't want to lose you Taekwoon. I really don't. I'd like to become friends with you and you'll be the first warlock that I'll become friends with okay?'' Byeongkwan expresses his worry and I can only nod. I understand that he is worried, but I only thought about helping out last night. I forgot about the rule I had set to myself.

''T-Thanks Byeongkwan.'' I share with Byeongkwan and Byeongkwan faintly smiles, something I haven't seen him do these days. But I appreciate that Byeongkwan is worried about me, I appreciate that he shows up today. And if he is able to let his guard down, he and I can become friends.


	17. DIX-SEPT

### DIX-SEPT

To make matters worse, Minhee shows up out of the blue. Byeongkwan starts to growl, but cries once Minhee lashes out to him. Minhee takes a seat next to me on the left of me and one of his hands rests on my lap.

''It's good to see you again on the day after, but you look really bad. It's a good thing that I said to Hakyeon that you only can come outside for the gym until you have your magic under control, because you look like a total mess. I assume that our vampire over here must have said the same thing.'' Minhee says as Byeongkwan nods, but doesn't say a word. I'm still a rookie into this world, so I need to know a lot to even understand this a little more.

''Taekwoon feels pretty dizzy, so I had to carry him to the couch.'' Hakyeon continues and Minhee starts to rub over my leg. I don't know what he wants with this, but I appreciate his support. The only one who I wouldn't appreciate it from, is my actual father. He has made my life a living hell, so I want to keep him away from me as much as possible. The sad thing is, he has warlock traits so he apparently can create portals too. I can't wait for the moment that I can do that, because I don't want to depend on warlocks like Hakyeon.

''It's apparently the aftermath of the price he paid to kill those demons. Can I do a quick check on Taekwoon to see how long he will suffer from this?'' Minhee brings forward and Hakyeon nods, before Minhee places his hands on both sides of my head and closes his eyes as he lifts up my head a little. I groan immediately, as I start to feel pain go all across my body. I want Minhee to stop, because this is hurting me a lot. Fortunately, it doesn't last long and Minhee removes his hands from my head. My head is resting on Hakyeon's shoulder again and Hakyeon looks at Minhee, wondering how long it might last that I have to suffer from dizziness.

''Taekwoon has used a lot of his magic, which is very powerful. He might suffer from dizziness for another month, as he used an incredible force too. It's not that bad as I predicted, but Taekwoon needs a lot of rest. He can only go out of the house for practice once he is fully recovered. You need to remind him on this Hakyeon, because Taekwoon might need a longer time to recover once he uses more of his magic. Taekwoon is a rookie and rookies don't want to take warnings too serious.'' Minhee explains and Hakyeon sighs as he starts to kiss the top of my head. 

Byeongkwan is stunned when he hears this and it looks like his face is frozen, he apparently wasn't expecting this. Byeongkwan and I don't know each other that well yet, but he at least knows by now how determined I am to help others out. I also did that a lot when I was still in my so called 'former life'. I helped Minki too whenever people were doing some nasty things to him and I don't let go until people finally apologized to him.

''Yay, that means that I can visit more often to get to know you better. Like I said before, your name isn't unfamiliar to this world. Everyone knows your name and they also know how your face looks like. But they all say that you are like Asmodeus, coldhearted on the inside. But I want to get to know you better, so that I can see whether they are right or not. I told you that I look cold and intimidating, but I can also express worry. I'd love to become friends with you.'' Byeongkwan says as he glares at Hakyeon for a second, before looking at me again. I can tell that he and Hakyeon don't like each other, but they know each other for a longer time than I do.

''But why did Asmodeus keep you away from being a warlock? Why did he make you believe that you were human?'' Minhee asks and I try to turn my head into his direction, but I feel even weaker than I just did.

''H-He told me that he did it to protect me. He didn't want me to grow up in a world with warlocks, vampires, werewolves et cetera. He wanted me to live a normal life, far away from all of this and he also said that my body apparently decided to reveal who I really am. He wanted me to be happy, but not like this.'' I explain and Minhee's eyes widen. Apparently, Minhee wasn't expecting it that Asmodeus would've told me a story like this.

''That pathetic liar! Asmodeus can only lie about certain things. Ofcourse he didn't want you to live a happy life outside of this life, he just didn't want you to know who you really are. He didn't want you to know that you are a warlock, since he isn't one 100%. He only has warlock traits, but he is nothing else but a demon. You are the result of when a mundane's blood mixes with that from a demon. He however was right about the death of your mother, he didn't lie about how she ended up dead. But he faked his death to you, so that he could live his life while forgetting about you. You could've ended up like a Prince of Hell if he had decided to let you grow up as a warlock.'' Minhee bursts out and starts to tell a story that I wasn't expecting. Did Asmodeus lie to me about all of this? How could he?!

Hakyeon places a hand on my cheek and rubs over my cheek. I hate it that all of what I believed, has turned out to be a big lie. I just don't know what to believe anymore, because one says this and another person says that. I think I'll go recover first, before I want to consider what I should believe and what I shouldn't believe. Everything is still a big mess in my head, so I get all of this behind me first.

''I think it's important right now that Taekwoon is going to take all of this in during his recovery, because everyone has told him lies in the years that he grew up. There's one thing I still wanna do, I'll place my hands on your forehead and I can try to determine how old you are. Warlocks look young and barely age, like vampires do. We don't know your age yet.'' Minhee then says and I sigh as I close my eyes again. Minhee places his hands on my forehead and I can hear him hum. I wonder why he is doing that, but maybe it is a part of this ritual or something.

Minhee gasps when he pulls back after 10 minutes and I open my eyes once I look at him. Okay, here we go. I always believed to be around 25 or something, but Minhee reaction tells me I must be older than that.

''Guys, Taekwoon is the same age as Hakyeon is. But Taekwoon is only 5 months younger.'' Minhee says and I look at Hakyeon, whose eyes widen. How can I be over 500 years old if I look like a young man between 25 and 30 years of age?


	18. DIX-HUIT

### DIX-HUIT

Minhee has explained to me why I look so young, while I am over 500 years old. I have no idea how I have stopped aging, but it's still strange to me that warlocks can stop aging.

''You stopped aging when you were 25 years old. Apparently, you have no memories anymore of Centuries ago. They must be erased.'' Minhee then explains and shivers run down my spine as I recall that moment in the gym when Asmodeus showed up for the first time. That's when he told me that he made me forget about this life, so that I could try to live a human life.

''A-Asmodeus said that to me when Hakyeon and I were in the gym, where we met Byeongkwan. He made me forget about this life, so that I could be happy. Asmodeus erased my memories.'' I answer and it's then that the three men around me gasp. Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to comfort me. Byeongkwan starts to growl low and Minhee doesn't say a word as he places his hand on my lap again. Now it even becomes more real to me that Asmodeus is even more evil than I ever thought. But is there a way that I can ban him out of my life for good?

I sigh as I feel slightly better than I just did. I still feel dizzy, but I don't feel it as much as I just did. But I just don't get it why Asmodeus has faked his own death in order to so called protect me, he erased my memories! I only remember the years that I spent with Minki. I don't even remember my life in like the 17th Century, my so called father erased them! Hakyeon snaps in his fingers and a hairclip is applied to the back of my head, which holds some pieces of my hair together.

''There you go, that looks a lot better.'' Hakyeon says as he kisses my forehead. I am glad that Hakyeon is trying to take proper care of me, especially now that I have to recover from what happened last night at Pandemonium. It sucks that I have to stay inside for another month, but I understand why Minhee said it. He doesn't want something bad happen to me and it's a priority of him, as he is the High Warlock of Seoul. But I hate it that I can't go to Pandemonium again as long as I don't have my magic under control. Minhee has to make the decision later on, so I am not allowed to go into public until then. I am only allowed to go to the gym for practice.

''Hakyeon, you should check his head every day. Just to make sure that his condition is getting any worse. If it does, you should send me a fire letter immediately.'' Minhee says as he looks at Hakyeon, who then kisses the top of my head. I look at Hakyeon for a second and smile as I look into Byeongkwan's direction, who has been silent for a while. Vampires are unpredictable, so I have no idea what he is thinking. All I know is that vampires are a specie that can read thoughts. 

''But Byeongkwan, why are you so nice to me while you're a jerk towards Hakyeon?'' I ask as I try to shift into a better position. I am not planning to lift my head, because I still feel very dizzy. It sucks that I had to pay the ultimate price for this in a certain way, but I at least have done my duty.

''Your boyfriend and I know each other for Centuries and vampires and warlocks don't get along in particular. Vampires really wanna kill warlocks sometimes, but warlocks are immortal like we are and us vampires sometimes forget that warlock blood can kill us. It's more demonic than ours is. And aside from that, I simply didn't like Hakyeon at all.'' Byeongkwan explains as he shifts into a more comfortable position. Isn't it that vampires don't like any specie and not just warlocks in particular?

''Oh shut up Byeongkwan, you're just trying to seduce him with any stories that aren't true at all. Vampires don't like any kind, because you see everything as your feeding source. However, one is more dangerous than another. You just don't like me, because I defeated you in a battle 100 years ago.'' Hakyeon defends himself and I am kinda confused when I look at Hakyeon. He and Byeongkwan have fought against each other? What did I miss?

I sigh as I look at Minhee, who looks clearly annoyed. He doesn't blame me for asking the question to Byeongkwan, it's just the way how it escalates. The two keep shouting back and forth, until I groan.

''Really? Ya! I am a rookie into all of this who just discovered to be over 500 years of age and I still act more mature than the two of you, who are over 500 years aswell. I feel like Minhee and I are at least the most mature out of the four of us.'' I break the fight by stepping in and the two gentlemen look at me, as if they have seen a ghost.

''Taekwoon is right. You two are more than 500 years old and yet you two act like children.'' Minhee snaps in a soft way as both Hakyeon and Byeongkwan keep their mouth shut. Hakyeon kisses the top of my head and doesn't say a word, so does Byeongkwan.

''You're an interesting creature Taekwoon. You may be a rookie into your new life and you may be over 500 years old, but you sound very much mature when it comes to your way of speaking. Everyone knows who you are, but it's no wonder why. You're such an interesting creature.'' Minhee then expresses and I nod as much as I am able to do. I appreciate Minhee's words and I appreciate that he at least takes me serious. Because it doesn't seem like Asmodeus does, he just sees me as his toy.

''Taekwoon, you need to get some sleep. You look even worse than when I came in.'' Byeongkwan then says and Hakyeon's eyes widen when he sees how I look like. Do I really look that bad? But we just got up and I am not going to bed before it's nighttime again.

''Which is a perfect moment for me to check how the rest of your body is doing.'' Minhee adds and I sigh as Hakyeon wraps his arms around me once he gets up. The four of us make our way to Hakyeon's bedroom, where Byeongkwan apparently can't enter. Ah right, he must be invited in. But Hakyeon isn't planning to let him in, so Byeongkwan growls once he discovers that he can't get in.

Hakyeon carefully drops me on the bed and Minhee uses his magic to go back and forth over my body to see how the rest of my body is doing. I hope that I am doing alright for the rest and it's just my head that annoys me.

''Alright Taekwoon, the rest of your body is okay. You need to keep your rest and I assure you that it's better to stay in bed, because you look horrible if you leave the bed.'' Minhee explains during his examination and I groan. I have to stay in here for about a month? Ugh, I don't like that idea at all though.


	19. DIX-NEUF

### DIX-NEUF

Finally after a month, I am able to leave Hakyeon's place. But I am only allowed to the gym for practice and I feel a little sad about it, because I can't participate Hakyeon whenever he goes to the Pandemonium or something. I haven't heard Hakyeon talk about the Pandemonium ever since I collapsed in front of many species, I have only heard that the vampires backed down after the news of me. I wonder why, because I only thought that they would just keep attacking.

Hakyeon and I are in the gym and this time, we are on our own. Hakyeon has stayed with me in the time that I needed to recover and he also stayed with me in bed. Whenever I needed some food, Hakyeon used his magic to get the food immediately on our bed. Every now and then, we got some visitors who wanted to see how I was doing. Byeongkwan has visited me the most, but even Changmin, Jennie, Minhee and even Asmodeus visited me. I still don't want him in my life, because he has abandoned me for the first years in my life. He didn't want to acknowledge me as his son and now, he wants to acknowledge me. Minki still hasn't paid me a visit, but I guess that he doesn't know where Hakyeon lives at. 

Hakyeon is starting his attack and I try to defend myself immediately by using a little amount of magic. It's still really powerful, but I feel like I have it more in control. It's not like that compared to the first time I used my magic, maybe it's because of the fact that I used all of my magic during that moment in the Pandemonium a while ago.

''How do you feel huh?'' Hakyeon asks after I finished my defence. Honestly, I feel better than I did before. But I still have to get used to my life as a warlock, because I always believed that I was human. Asmodeus has erased my memories, so I don't remember anything of my life at the time I was born. 

''I feel more relieved to be honest. It really felt like there was a lot of energy inside me and now it feels like all of it has been released.'' I respond to him and I sigh. Hakyeon makes his way to me and wraps his arms around me as he pulls me into a hug. I am glad that I get this support from Hakyeon, because I do need it right now. 

''Alright, let's continue with practicing alright?'' Hakyeon suggests and I nod, before Hakyeon lets go of me and gets back into his position again. Now, it's my time to attack and I try to think of whatever Hakyeon told me in the time that I had to recover. Hakyeon told me to start slow with the attack and to save the best for last, so that is what I am trying to do right now. Trying to start slow and to save the best for last, because I might end up exhausted if I use all of my energy again.

Hakyeon already starts to show difficulties in defending himself and it seems that I am adjusting whatever Hakyeon told me, so that means that I am getting better already. Which is a good thing, because Minhee doesn't want me to join the warlocks just yet. Only when he thinks that I have practiced enough, so I need to practice some more.

''You're getting better, so I am proud of you so far Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon says after he falls backwards on the mats in the gym. He sound exhausted, but I am too. We're not there yet, but I'm getting into the right direction. And I also start to get used to this life more and more, because I finally start to realise who I really am. Even Hakyeon starts to become happy more and more that I am finally realising that this life belongs to me.

I make my way over to Hakyeon and I reach out a hand to him, which Hakyeon takes and he gets up from the floor. He immediately wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. My hands rest on his shoulders and both of us smile when our eyes meet.

''You're getting there, my love. I'm proud of you.'' Hakyeon says and kisses my cheek. I'm glad that Hakyeon keeps supporting me, even if I have to start at the bottom. Funny enough, I also get some support from Byeongkwan. But for how long can I trust a vampire like him? I mean, vampires are unpredictable and I don't want to be the one who keeps trusting anyone while they can't be trusted. 

''Thanks Hakyeon, thanks for the great support.'' I tell Hakyeon and my head is resting on his shoulder as I let go of his right shoulder with my hand. I love to be like this with Hakyeon, but we should keep the rest for later. Hakyeon, however, doesn't let go of me. 

''You're welcome, my love.'' Hakyeon whispers and I chuckle. I kinda start to like it when Hakyeon says 'my love', because it makes me feel special. Even more than I have ever felt before.

Hakyeon lets go of me and so do I, as I make my way to my position. It's then that I hear the door and when I turn around, I see a group of warlocks standing there as if they want to kick to us out.

''If you guys want to practice, go ahead. We're doing our own thing here.'' Hakyeon says as he looks over my shoulder towards the group of warlocks, who still haven't moved or said anything. But right after that, they immediately burst into huge laughter. 

''If you two thought we came for that, than you're wrong. No, we heard about a new warlock in town and all the stories brought us here.'' one of them says and I can tell immediately that I can't trust these warlocks, I don't know why.

''Did they gave you a name too? We don't know who you're talking about.'' Hakyeon responds before I can. The group of warlocks comes closer and I turn sideways, so that I can see both Hakyeon and this group. When the group stands pretty close near us, they look at both of us and their eyes rest on me.

''You. You are that new warlock in town... Jung Taekwoon.'' another warlock says and I sigh as I nod a little. I'm so freaking busted right now, because I am sure that someone sent them to get me or something.

Just like I predicted, Asmodeus shows up and I sigh in annoyance. Really? Hakyeon is only allowed to take care of me and it's definitely not Asmodeus who is allowed to do so. Aside, why would he come after me if he had faked his own death so that I had to live a life that wasn't supposed to be mine at all?

''You really sent these warlocks, Asmodeus? For what? So that you can take Taekwoon away, the son who you didn't want to acknowledge as a warlock?'' Hakyeon keeps asking and Asmodeus bursts into a huge laughter.

''Now now, Cha. I heard already why my son isn't allowed to come outside other than to come here for practicing. And since that has been a rule that has been made, it's a rule we must accept and cannot be broken. No, I asked these warlocks to get to know my son.'' Asmodeus says and I groan. I don't believe a single word of what he just told me.


	20. VINGT

### VINGT

Asmodeus makes his way to me and an evil smile appears on his face. He places his hand on my shoulder and I immediately look at his hand, before I look back at him. I feel very uncomfortable around him right now and I want him out of my life, because he never wanted to acknowledge me as is son. He faked his death, while my mother was murdered. Which man would do that to his damn wife? Well, Asmodeus did. He is from Hell for no reason, because he never has known any love.

''It makes me proud to see how much you have grown as a warlock, it's makes me proud to see how much my son has grown.'' Asmodeus says and I don't even react. I keep looking at him without making a sound or without any movement. Asmodeus chuckles when he removes his hand from my shoulder. He then looks at Hakyeon, who looks like as if he is about to attack Asmodeus. Asmodeus is trying to seduce me or something, because he keeps coming after me. I want to know why, because he let me down and took my memories away. He wanted me to believe that I was human, while my magic was still present.

''Screw yourself. I never will call you my dad, after everything you did to me. And why would you send these warlock to me? Not to get to know me better, even though my name is known by every single creature.'' I fire at him as Hakyeon wraps his arms around my right arm. I know that Hakyeon is trying to pull me back, but Asmodeus will come after me anyways if I give in. Asmodeus starts to laugh in the mean time, but my eyes are still locked with his. This is something I need to fix myself and I can't ask Hakyeon for help, whether I am a rookie or not.

''Ya! What is going on here? And why are you here, Asmodeus?'' the voice of Minhee breaks out eyecontact as Asmodeus turns his head, to see Minhee stand behind him.

''Ah, the High Warlock of Seoul. It has been a while since we met.'' Asmodeus says as if nothing has ever happened. He lets go of my shoulder and it's then that Hakyeon pulls me back with him. Thank god that I am released from that devil, I don't want to be touched by him ever again. He never was really interested in me and he just let my mum die as if he never saw her as his wife. If that was the case, why did they get me and why did Asmodeus erase my memories? I don't take the 'just wanted you to be happy'' answer, because that is complete bullshit.

''Wish it would last longer before we would meet again, because I don't appreciate it if you touch Taekwoon if he doesn't want you to come any closer.'' Minhee says as he comes closer with slow steps. Asmodeus laughs yet again and the warlocks that used to surround him, sit down at the couch to watch the drama that is happening right now.

''It's my son, you should know that. And what gives? You don't have a connection with him like I have. Taekwoon is my son and it's up to me whatever happens to him, because I am in a higher position than you are. I can make a decision about Taekwoon, while you can't. If I want my son dead, I can take his soul away and he's gone. But no, Taekwoon is too precious for that.'' Asmodeus says and walks towards Minhee, as if he seriously tries to attack or to threaten Minhee. But Minhee doesn't show any emotion at all.

Hakyeon wraps his arms around me and it's then that I start to sob, because I now realise how dangerous Asmodeus is. If he wants me to die, he can easily take care of that. I need to get away from him, because he can end my life anytime soon. Maybe this was why he wanted me to forget about the life of a warlock, so that he can cut it short whenever he wants to.

''I-I wanna leave, Hakyeon. I-I'm scared.'' I whisper and Hakyeon streaks through my hair with one of his hands as I feel that arm leave my waist. I never felt this used before and I want to stay away from him.

''Minhee, can you battle this out with him? I'll take Taekwoon home okay?'' Hakyeon asks as he looks up to Minhee, who nods. I hear Asmodeus laugh, but he doesn't do much more than that. It's the second day that I spent in the gym, even this day is ruined. Can't I just spent one day at the gym like I hope I can? Minhee hums and it's then that Hakyeon creates a portal and teleports us home.

We make our way to the couch and I can feel the presence of someone in the apartment. Who came in without us being here? Oh well, I don't care now. I just need to ban Asmodeus out of my head, because I don't want him to cut my life short if I still need to get used to this life.

''What happened? Why is he so upset?'' the voice asks and I recognise it immediately... Byeongkwan. Vampires aren't supposed to stay awake right? Then why is he?

''Asmodeus appeared in the gym again and Minhee showed up later. Both basically are in a fight about Taekwoon and Asmodeus even threatened that he can kill Taekwoon if he wants him dead. So Taekwoon is very frightened right now.'' Hakyeon shares with him once we take a seat. Byeongkwan shows up a lot when you don't expect it. He enters the room after he gets the permission, because he apparently sat on the windowsill if I have to believe my ears.

Byeongkwan takes a seat on the other side of me and only sighs, but my ears are clear enough to hear some annoyance in his sigh. I'm sure Byeongkwan hates it what I have to go through, even though he shouldn't feel something like that. Vampires should be like a dead soul, but Byeongkwan is one of those vampires who is different from that.

''I don't think that Asmodeus wants to kill Taekwoon right now, because he loves to see you as the mini version of himself. Especially the fact that you have your hair at the same length as he has. He is a Prince of Hell, so I'm sure that he will accept offers that he will make if you want to keep him alive. But since Taekwoon is a rookie in this world, Asmodeus wants to keep an eye on him at first.'' Byeongkwan explains and I can hear a low growl. I never knew that vampires can be like this, maybe they can be different.

''Whether he wants to kill him or not, we must protect Taekwoon. Byeongkwan, we have to protect him. You have to convince the vampires to keep an eye on Taekwoon when we can't, because I am not ready to lose Taekwoon just yet and I think you aren't either.'' Hakyeon says and Byeongkwan hums immediately. Hakyeon starts to play with my hair and I close my eyes. I am very scared right now... of myself.


	21. VINGT ET UN

### VINGT ET UN

Out of the blue, a knock on the door is heard and the three of us look up. Who might that be? It can't be Asmodeus or Minhee, as those two can use portals to go from one place to another.

''Byeongkwan, you stay here with Taekwoon. I'll go open the door.'' Hakyeon says as he lets go of me and gets up from the couch, so that he can make his way to the door. Once Hakyeon opens the door, a familiar figure enters the door. Wait, how did Minki know that I'm here? How does he know that I live here? I never told him where Hakyeon lives, because I never came in through the door. I only come through a portal into this apartment.

''Minki? How did you know that you had to be here? How did you know where I live?'' I ask as I get up from the couch, before Minki rushes towards me and pulls me in for a hug. We barely see each other, so every single meeting is an emotional one. 

''I asked a few visitors of the Pandemonium that I met on the streets today and they did know about you and Hakyeon. They told me that you lived here and I feel relieved, because I have looked for you ever since you discovered that you weren't human. And after I met you in the club again, I really hoped that you could tell me where you lived. Sadly, Hakyeon came in between us. But I don't blame him, since he needs you more than I do.'' Minki says as he takes a seat next to me, completely ignoring Byeongkwan. It's sad that this new life of mine is separating us, but I now start to discover more and more about the real me.

Hakyeon joins us on the couch again and he takes a seat on Minki's side. I know a little more about the tensed relationship between Byeongkwan and Hakyeon, so they definitely won't sit next to each other. But hey, let's put that aside. Minki is here and I want to spend some time with him, whether Hakyeon and Byeongkwan are around us or not.

''I want to introduce you to Byeongkwan. He is a vampire, but he acts like a good guy to me.'' I then tell Minki as I look at the vampire on my left side. Minki looks past me towards the blonde haired vampire next to me and carefully waves at Byeongkwan, who waves back in return. I'm okay with the way how Minki greeted Byeongkwan, because vampires are being described as creatures who are very coldhearted and love to attack everything and everyone. But as far as I know Byeongkwan, he is a cool guy to me.

''Wait, you were the vampire who was with us in the club a while ago.'' Minki then recalls and Byeongkwan starts to clap in his hands, as if he is glad that Minki discovered who he is. Come on Byeongkwan, don't be this savage to a human like Minki.

It's then that Minki looks to Hakyeon, who sits on the other side of him. Hakyeon smiles at Minki, but Minki glares at him. More like a glare which shows that he has no idea what he has to think of Hakyeon.

''You better take a good care of my best friend, because I am not an easy one.'' Minki lashes out immediately and Hakyeon seems taken aback from this, because he wasn't expecting probably that Minki is like a protector of me aswell. Both Minki and Hakyeon are protecting me, but I need Hakyeon more right now. It's because Minki is human and I now have to face more creatures than just humans, so Hakyeon can protect me more than Minki can. I don't wanna blame Minki or something, but I am facing more species right now and Minki can't win from them.

''Minki, you don't have to worry about that. Taekwoon is going to face a world he never has seen before, so I can't do anything else but protect him. I was born into this world, so is Byeongkwan. We are trying to let Taekwoon learn about anything in this world and he also has to learn how to control his magic, as he is starting to learn who he really is. Also, Taekwoon has stopped aging when he was 25 and is in fact over 500 years old.'' Hakyeon explains as Minki looks with wide eyes at me.

''You what? How can you be over 500 years old and how can someone stop aging? That's impossible!'' Minki exclaims and I can tell by the look on his face that he is confused, but I was confused too when Minhee told me about it.

''Minki please, I reacted the same way. I couldn't believe it either, but believe it okay? Remember the High Warlock of Seoul that joined us at the Pandemonium for a short time? He managed to determine how old I am by placing his hands on my head and to look into my brain. Warlocks can do that for some reason, but that doesn't matter. But my actual father had erased my memories, so I don't know anything about the 500 years of my life that I am here on Earth. I am the same age as Hakyeon, just a few months younger.'' I try to explain to Minki, but he still can't seem to believe that I am way older than he is. Hey, as if I asked for it to be born more than 500 years ago.

Minki takes my hand in his and he places his other hand upon my hand later on. I can tell by the look on his face that he struggles to accept that I am way different than he thought. I also struggle with all the new information that I hear, but I have to take it in. Because this is the life that was supposed to be mine.

''I thought that I knew you, but you seem like a stranger to me at the same time. I never knew that you could be so old and stil look young. All of this is new to me and I am very confused right now.'' Minki tries to share, but bursts into tears shortly after that. I pull my hand away from him and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I may not be the same person as I used to be towards him, but my personality hasn't changed and that is the only thing that is still the same. I hope that Minki will be able to see that.

''Okay. I may not know you very well, but Taekwoon is basically still the same person. But only his appearance has changed and he also is more aware of who he really is. He starts to embrace that he is a warlock now. Just accept that, try to find the peace within yourself too and that will make it easier for yourself to leave most of the shit in the past. Okay?'' Byeongkwan then speaks up and the two of us look into Byeongkwan's direction. I have to admit that Byeongkwan is right and I don't say that a lot, not because of Byeongkwan or something. But I barely admit when someone is actually right.

When I look back at Minki, he still struggles to take it all in. But he isn't the only one. I still can't accept that piece of myself that I am actually more than 500 years old instead of being a 25 year old. Physically, I look like a 25 year old. But I am more than 500 years old in reality and that is something I still can't accept, maybe I have to learn to do so.


	22. VINGT-DEUX

### VINGT-DEUX

Hakyeon, Byeongkwan and I tell Minki everything he had missed after the last time we met. Hakyeon also shares about my breakdown at the Pandemonium and that I wasn't able to go outside, I still can't. I can only go to the gym and that's basically the only spot in public that I can go to. I am not allowed to go to the club anymore and I have to stay away from situations where demons are active. Because it can be fatal for me the next time.

''Taekwoon always had put his life at risk, so I'm used to that. But Taekwoon, you really used all of the magic you had? You really don't know where your limits are, do you?'' Minki scolds at me, making Byeongkwan burst into a huge laughter. Minki doesn't look at Byeongkwan and neither does Hakyeon. Instead, the two look at me and Hakyeon is rather surprised that I always have been like this.

''My instincts told me to do it, while I tried to promise myself to hold back. Maybe I should step over those limits, so that I know how far I can go. It's a risk I'm taking, but I have to know whether I go too far or not. You know me Minki, you should know how far I always want to take it.'' I nearly whine and now it's Byeongkwan who gasps, followed by a chuckle.

''Oeh, you're a type that I like honestly. Always trying to take it to the next level, I like that.'' Byeongkwan exclaims and Hakyeon immediately growls in disagreeement. That the two don't get along is already clear to me, but I always was like this. I need to know my limits by stepping over them and to set new boundaries, whether my loved ones like it or not. 

Minki pulls me and concern is visible more and more on his face. He isn't used to this and he also isn't used to the changes that I have made so far. But he has to accept that I am no longer hte person who I thought that I was. I am no longer the human looking Taekwoon, but I now am the missing piece to the warlock's specie. Everyone in this world know my name, all of them knew about my existance. It's creepy, but I finally learned why my name is familiar in this world.

''Minki, there's no way back okay? I can't go back to my old life, because that has been a big lie and I now discover the real me. I know that you want to deny all of this, but I was like that too okay. It's like a side of yourself is dead and fades away, but you need to embrace the new you at some point. That is what I'm still doing. It will take forever until I finally am be able to have my magic under control, but I have to. Because I need to help out the warlocks in the upcoming fights that I will face. Minki, our friendship won't fade away. Not if you keep your promise to call me more often and to share what you have done so far, because you have been very important for those years that I believed that I was human.'' I explain to Minki and Minki can't seem to hold his tears back, as he bursts into tears. I pull him in for a hug and I hold him the tightest I had ever held him. I know that it's hard for Minki to accept this, but it wasn't easy for me aswell.

Hakyeon places a hand on Minki's lap and rubs over his leg. Minki, in the mean time, starts to cry louder and it's kinda breaking my heart. It's sad to see my friend like this, but there's no way back anymore. Minki needs to accept that I am no longer the same and that I might not be in his life the way I used to be.

''Minki, Taekwoon is a warlock now and he has changed on the outside. But on the inside, he is still the same friend to you as you always had known him. His character hasn't changed for a bit and I think that is something you need to hold on to.'' Hakyeon brings forward and tries to comfort Minki. I then look at Byeongkwan, wondering if he has something to say. Byeongkwan shakes his head and I focus on Minki again. I hope that Minki is willing to stay in touch, because he was one of a few people who were actually there for me when I felt like I was alone.

But now I am surrounded by so many more now and I get a lot of support aswell, so I don't have to worry about my life. However, Minki will age and he will die one day. Am I able to say goodbye when that day is here? He is still young, so I don't wanna think about that just yet. And neither should he, because it shouldn't be about life and death today.

Minki looks up with his red watery eyes at me and isn't crying at this point. I look at him and I sigh. Hakyeon is right. I may have changed on the outside, but I am not on the inside. I am the exact same person on the inside, Minki has to realise that. Hopefully he will soon. Minki basically sobs and tries to inhale and to exhale, but he struggles to do so.

''I-I-I...'' Minki tries to speak, but bites his lip after that to fight back the tears. It's hard to see him break down like this, but I probably would be in his shoes if it was the other way around. For now, Minki is in a denial phase and has to fight himself through that phase. It's going to be okay with Minki, he just needs time to take this in.

''No, just don't okay? You're in a denial phase and you need to take this all in. I know that you're scared of losing me, but you won't. Like Hakyeon said, my character is still the same as only my appearance has changed.'' I try to comfort Minki and he nods in responds, before he inhales and exhales yet again. I am not going to let him go before he has calmed down. If he refuses to accept it, I'll ask Hakyeon if he can brainwash him or something. Sounds rude maybe, but Minki will keep refusing to take it all in.

I let go of Minki and I take a deep breath, before I change the entire subject.

''I will visit you one day, but I need the approval of the High Warlock of Seoul who goes by the name Minhee. Because only then, I can visit you. I hope that it won't take too long before I can come over, but I am looking forward to see your place again. I don't know what had happened to my place after I moved in here with Hakyeon, but yours will always be the same to me. And I'm doing all of this to protect you okay?'' I change the subject and a faint smile appears on Minki's face at the same time Byeongkwan places a hand on my shoulder. I am thankful that Byeongkwan at least wants to let me know that he agrees with me and not that he wants to rip Minki apart, because I will harm the hell out of Byeongkwan if he doesn't keep the promise.


	23. VINGT TROIS

### VINGT TROIS

Hours later, Minki has left Hakyeon's apartment and still can't take in all the information we have given him. I understand it completely, because you now realise that your friend has been different all this time and Minki refuses to believe it. But hey, I would do that too if I were him. I mean, it's not something that you can give a spot immediately. It takes time.

''I find your human friend very annoying Taekwoon, can't stand him.'' Byeongkwan whines and I groan when I look at him. Many people don't like Minki on first glance for him being loud, but you'll know why if you know him. I don't know if Minki and Byeongkwan will meet more often in the future, but I hope that I can try to convince Byeongkwan that Minki isn't that annoying as he thinks.

''It's just on first glance, Byeongkwan. I know him longer than today and I know that he might be annoying, because he is nervous. He hasn't met warlocks before and neither has he met vampires before. If we look at him being at Pandemonium, he just went there to try to talk to me. His instinct told him he had to go there, he usually doesn't go to Pandemonium to have a great night out. Just give him a chance okay? He is my friend and will be around more often, or so I hope.'' I tell Byeongkwan, who immediately glares at me. I shrug it off and I look at Hakyeon, whose head is resting on my shoulder.

Just a moment later, I hear a knock on the door. Hakyeon immediately gets up and makes his way to the door. I wonder who it might be, I hope that it won't be Changmin or Jennie or anyone who Byeongkwan knows. Changmin and Jennie didn't leave a good impression on me, so I don't want to give those two vampires a chance.

As if I was talking about the devil, I hear the voice of Jennie asking Hakyeon if she can go in. She explains that she wants to see me again, because it has been a while that she saw me. The last time she was here, was when I wasn't allowed to leave the bed. She has tried to get closer to me, but she still is very shy towards me. For now, she doesn't get a second chance to improve her first impression on me. Because for now, I don't like her. Hakyeon lets her in and Jennie bows as soon as she sees me and makes her way towards me and Byeongkwan.

''Hi... I wanted to see how you are doing, since you weren't allowed to leave the bed the last time I was here.'' Jennie says with a soft voice and takes a seat in the chair across from the couch. Hakyeon joins us as he takes a seat next to me and takes my hand in his. Byeongkwan growls in the mean time, which makes me look at him in surprise. Why is he so much against Jennie?

''Well, I'm okay now. As long as I'm not allowed to go outside, I have enough here that can kill the time for me. I can only go to the gym when it comes to public spaces where I am only allowed to go to. I'm glad I have these training sessions, because I learn how to use my magic and I also learn how to keep myself under control.'' I quickly explain to her as I look back at Jennie and Jennie bows a little. She is still very uncomfortable to be here, but she at least has the guts to show up.

''Why are you and Byeongkwan awake? You are supposed to sleep right? Sorry for the ask, just a random question.'' I quickly add and Byeongkwan reaches out his hand to me, pointing with the index finger of his other hand to the ring on his hand.

''Every vampire has a piece of jewelry that we can use to go through daylight. I have a ring and Jennie has a necklace that she wears.'' Byeongkwan explains and I hum in response. That explains to me why he shows up here at daylight, but I think that Byeongkwan goes outside in daylight whenever he wants to. It's still weird to imagine that vampires actually do exist, while humans believe that they're just a myth. But vampires can also hypnotize humans, making sure that humans will forget about their meeting with a vampire.

''Well, I actually thought that it was a good idea to give you a nickname. I sometimes am just too lazy to call you by your full name and I want to give you a nickname that suits you.'' Byeongkwan then suggests and I look at him as if he is speaking in a foreign language. A nickname? I thought that I already had one, but okay. I'm curious what he comes up with.

''I was thinking about... Leo. I think that it suits your new look and your new identity.'' Byeongkwan suggests and I nod at him in response. I have to say that I like that nickname and just like Byeongkwan said, it does suit me. I look at Hakyeon and Jennie, who both nod. Hakyeon immediately starts to kiss my neck and Jennie starts to groan when she sees this.

''Byeongkwan, I love that nickname. I think it's one that does look good on me, isn't it Hakyeon?'' I respond and Hakyeon nods in response, before I look back at Byeongkwan. Never knew that he could be this clever, but like he once said: I better keep him close, I better keep him as a friend. As for Jennie, I should keep her away from me. Because she and Changmin show up when you can't really use it at all.

Out of the blue, both Byeongkwan and Jennie start to growl as they look towards the door. Wait what? What is going on? Are we getting an unexpected visitor? Well, I hope not. But this is the first time I see vampires react like this, so it should be someone who isn't really welcome here.

''Cha Hakyeon, open that damn door!'' I hear a voice say from the other side of the door. Hakyeon groans when he lets go of me and gets up from the couch to make his way to the door again. It's not Changmin, his voice is different. But it must be someone the two vampires know, because they otherwise wouldn't react like this if they didn't know this person.

Hakyeon opens the door and at the time he groans, I can already tell it's someone who isn't really loved. But I haven't met anyone outside of Hakyeon, Byeongkwan, Minhee, Asmodeus and so on. I haven't met a lot of creatures, so I don't know who I am dealing with.

''Jae Young, what are you doing here?'' Hakyeon manages to get out of his mouth and I can hear this Jae Young guy laugh, while I can't see his face yet.

''Oh you know... I wanna meet this new warlock. I haven't managed to get a chance to meet him, because he always vanishes when I want to get to know him. I know he is at your place, so let me in! I wanna know more about this new warlock in town. What was his name again? Jung something?'' Jae Young says and Hakyeon lets this weird guy in, right before he shuts the door. When our eyes meet, I can see a slim figure standing there with narrowing eyes and his hair is blue.

''Ah, you must be the new warlock huh? My my, your name isn't unfamiliar in the Downworld. Everybody knows about you being the son of Asmodeus, but now I can see why you look so much different from him. My name is Kim Jae Young and I am the leader of the clan where these two idiots are in.'' Jae Young says as he looks from Byeongkwan to Jennie and back to me.

He already looks seducing to be honest, so I don't know where Jae Young is even up to. I don't like him at all right now, I can't trust this vampire at all.


	24. VINGT QUATRE

### VINGT QUATRE

Jae Young has taken a seat across from the couch where Hakyeon, Byeongkwan and I sit at. I still don't like the presence of Jae Young around me, but I should keep him as a friend. He is a clan leader and once they order to attack you, the entire clan for sure will kill you. And since I'm a rookie into this life, I am not ready for that to be honest.

''I have heard many stories about you already and you seem like a special warlock already. Using all of your magic as a rookie to kill demons? You definitely have balls to do so. I think you are the most daring warlock so far, because no other rookie has done that before. Everyone knows about you being the son of Asmodeus and everyone has kept an eye on you ever since the day you were born, because everybody had to see how Asmodeus's son was going to grow up. I was surprised that he had erased your memories from a long period of time, making you believe you were living in this Century. Such a shame for him to do so. But let me tell you one thing, Taekwoon: Don't do anything wrong against our clan, because we are going to kill you then. My clan is the most powerful clan in Seoul, so you better keep us as a friend. But since you're 'friends' with Byeongkwan already, I don't think that should be a problem to you.'' Jae Young says as he looks at me with threatening eyes. He knows for sure how to make me feel uncomfortable, because I don't like it when he looks at me.

Hakyeon takes my hand in his and rubs over it, trying to make me comfortable. But I'm not comfortable at all, because of Jae Young's presence. He wanted to make clear that he is the clan leader and that vampires aren't creatures to mess with. I just don't know well who I should trust and who I shouldn't, but I already know by now that Jae Young can't be trusted. But I have to keep him as a friend, because I'm dead the next time Jae Young comes after me.

''Jae Young please, take it slow with him. It's been maybe a month or so since he discovered who he truly is and the fact that Asmodeus is his dad, doesn't make him feel proud of it. He hates his father for faking his own death and erasing his memories.'' Byeongkwan whines and I look with wide eyes at him. Did he just try to defend me? A vampire like him shouldn't do that right? Jae Young immediately starts to burst into huge laughter and his laughter is the most evil I have heard so far.

''Taking it slow with a warlock? No Byeongkwan, a leader like me doesn't do that. I don't take it slow with anyone, not even with rookies. And why should I do that with him? He is Asmodeus's son and everyone in our community knows who he is, so there is no way to take it slow with someone like him. However, he is different and I don't see anything from Asmodeus's character in him. He isn't that aggressive like Asmodeus is, but I can tell by Taekwoon's face that he is very unpredictable. I can't read his face, aside from that I can read his mind. Now now Taekwoon, show me your mark. Every warlock has a mark and I can't tell by you what you might have.'' Jae Young shares as Hakyeon wraps an arm around me. Jennie hasn't said a word since Jae Young came in, or is she someone who follows Jae Young like a lost puppy?

I look at Jae Young and it's then that my eyes change into the cat eyes. Jennie gasps again and Jae Young seems like he is impressed, but he is very unpredictable himself. So I don't know what to expect of an answer coming from Jae Young, not that I would care about it. When my eyes return to their normal color, Hakyeon pulls me closer as I feel his warmth around me. I'm sure everyone will know by now that Hakyeon and I are dating aswell, so I to let go of the thought that I don't want Hakyeon to touch me whenever anyone like Jae Young is around. If anyone knows about this news by now, I don't want to hide it anymore.

''Well well, you two are dating huh? Everyone is talking about it, so it's not a surprise to see you two like this.'' Jae Young continues and I kinda start to get annoyed by his presence, because there is only shit coming out of his mouth and I am clearly annoyed. Not that vampires like Jae Young care about it to be honest.

"I saw them making out the first time that Taekwoon appeared in the gym, meaning that they are dating for at least a month or two." Byeongkwan points out, causing Jae Young to growl soft. Vampires aren't supposed to feel anything, so I'm not blaming him for that. Instead, Jae Young leaves his seat and sits in his knees in front of me within seconds. His eyes lock with mine and barely has any emotion on his face.

"A rookie like you is dating? Hopefully your lovey dovey moments aren't going to distract you." Jae Young speaks in a lower voice and I feel anger boiling up. How dare he say that he is underestimating me? I'll show him that I am capable of so much more, but not yet. I am not allowed to go outside yet, not until I get permission of Minhee to go join warlocks in any upcoming fights.

Jae Young laughs as he gets up and makes his way to his seat again. He for sure likes to intimidate others for sure, but I won't let him intimidate me. I know that Hakyeon will keep saying that I shouldn't underestimate Jae Young, but I should show him that he shouldn't to that to me either. I can't wait to go outside again and prove Jae Young that I am someone he shouldn't underestimate.

"Taekwoon, don't." Hakyeon whispers to me as he tightens his grip on me. I look at him and I sigh deep. I can't keep him as a friend like this, I just can't.

"You still need to learn a lot, Taekwoon. And I can't let you go outside until Minhee allows you to." Hakyeon continues to whisper. Maybe this is what it feels like as a rookie, maybe I should put my life at risk before I learn from those mistakes. There is so much about this life that I don't know and I feel like everything is a lie, I still might be in the denial state.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Jennie, you come with me. Byeongkwan comes whenever he wants to come." Jae Young says as he gets up from his seat and Jennie gets up aswell. Byeongkwan growls softly, but refuses to look at Jae Young. He has balls for sure to not look the leader in the eyes.

The two leave in the blink of an eye and I look at Byeongkwan, who still looks at the ground. I hope that Byeongkwan will leave this clan to join a new one, because I don't think Byeongkwan belongs in this clan.


	25. VINGT CINQ

### VINGT CINQ

A year later, I am fully recovered to participate into upcoming fights. I also have trained enough to even participate and I no longer am the rookie warlock I used to be. I know how to keep my magic under control and I finally made my way downtown for the first time ever since I was kept inside. Minki and I also have talked to each other more often, because we don't want our friendship go to waste. We've known each other for years, so we can't drop each other because of this. I also have sworn to try to protect Minki, because that is at least what I can do for him.

The relationship between me and Hakyeon grew by the minute in the past year and I am very happy that I can rely on Hakyeon when I need it. We finally have our cuddle moments together and we even love to cuddle in bed. I have never loved it that much before until now.

Today is a day that starts like any other. It's 10 AM and I wake up, being greeted by those dark eyes of Hakyeon. Hakyeon smiles when he sees that I'm awake and pulls me closer, before pulling me in for a quick kiss.

''Good morning my love.'' Hakyeon says in a soft voice, resulting me in smiling very bright. I feel blessed to wake up on Hakyeon's side every single day, because he manages to make me feel good and he also was there during the time that I had to recover. Hakyeon didn't let down on me and that is a good sign to be honest. 

''Good morning to you aswell.'' I respond to him and Hakyeon pulls me in for a tight hug again. These are the best hugs that I ever got in my entire life and they are also the warmest that I got.

''How did you sleep?'' Hakyeon asks and I can't help but smile. These days, I sleep very well. I think I haven't slept like this in months, because I did feel some pain from that moment that I collapsed in the Pandemonium. Hakyeon explained to me that it's the aftermath from that moment and that it might take some time before that went away, even Minhee said it. And earlier this month, Minhee saw that I was healthy enough to go into the society and to join the warlocks in any of their upcoming fights.

''I slept very well tonight, I finally felt like I am healthy.'' I tell Hakyeon as Hakyeon turns on his back, while pulling me with him. I end up on top of him, my head resting on his chest. Hakyeon immediately starts to play with my hair after letting go of my waist and I chuckle when shivers run down my spine, but these shivers run down my spine in a good way.

Hakyeon chuckles aswell and pulls in a gentle way at my hair, pulling me up as my face is above his. I smile before Hakyeon crashes his lips on mine. My arms are still around Hakyeon's waist and I move them a little higher, resulting in my arms being around his lower back. Hakyeon lets go of my hair and I feel his arms around my neck. I'm sure Hakyeon wants to do this to celebrate that I am fully back again. Hakyeon shared with me many times that he can't wait to fight with me on his side, because he had to wait for so long for this moment.

Hakyeon is then the person to break the kiss after a few minutes and Hakyeon is smiling again. He then drops some kisses in my neck and I continue to chuckle. Hakyeon has done everything he could to make the pain go away a little and I appreciate that, even when he just wanted to cheer me up.

''I am more than happy that you're fully recovered, because that means that I can take you out on a romantic dinner too. God, I am so happy that I finally can do that.'' Hakyeon smiles as one of his hands leave my neck and he starts to streak over my cheek. It sounds like Hakyeon has more up his sleeve, so we'll see where Hakyeon is up to.

''Come on my love, let's get dressed and have some breakfast.'' I tell Hakyeon and he starts to pout immediately, before he gives in and nods. I kiss his cheek, before I get off Hakyeon and leave the bed. I make my way to the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror, it's been a while since I've done this. I honestly look a lot better now than I did when I discovered who I really was. I think that I finally show off who I always have been.

I freshen myself up and I try to let my cat eyes appear, in which I succeed later on. I faintly smile when I look at myself with these cat eyes, because this is who I really am. I finally embraced the real me and it took a very long time until I could say of myself that I am a warlock instead of a human. Hakyeon joins me shortly after and wraps his arms around my waist as he looks into the mirror. A smile appears on his face as my eyes return to their original color.

''You look gorgeous Taekwoon, even with those cat eyes. I can't believe that you're mine all this time.'' Hakyeon says as he starts to kiss my neck yet again. I turn my head a little and I kiss Hakyeon's cheek, resulting in a chuckle coming from Hakyeon.

''Thanks my love. Now come on, get dressed. I want to have some breakfast with you, which has to be the most unforgettable breakfast ever.'' I tell Hakyeon and Hakyeon chuckles once more as he lets go of me. I leave the bathroom and I snap into my fingers, resulting in me being fully dressed. I'm wearing a black leather jacket with a silk blouse underneath, as the black pair of pants is finishing the look. My shoes are made of leather and my hair is tied up in a ponytail. 

Once Hakyeon leaves the bathroom, I am already at the kitchentable. I snap into my fingers and the entire table is covered with food. I smile, because this is the first time I have done this myself. Usually Hakyeon uses his magic to have all kinds of food on the table, but I wanted to do it this time. And I hope that Hakyeon appreciates it.

It's then that Hakyeon leaves the bathroom and enters the diningroom. A huge smile appears on his face when he sees the table and kisses me once he approaches me. Well, he seems happy with it if you ask me. But I'm not sure.

''You did all of this Taekwoon? My goodness, I can't wait to taste all of this.'' Hakyeon manages to get out of his mouth after he breaks free from the kiss and I nod immediately. Yep, I did all of this and I am happy that Hakyeon appreciates that I did this for the two of us today. I hope that we can make today very special, though I have no idea how we have to make it special. I think that I'll leave that up to Hakyeon, he usually is a master of ideas. And since I am allowed to go outside, I don't mind if Hakyeon wants to do some kind of sightseeing or something.


	26. VINGT-SIX

### VINGT-SIX

During breakfast, Hakyeon asks how I am feeling right now. Honestly, I finally can say that I feel better than I have ever done. I finally am able to disconnect myself from my fantasy human life and I am able to connect myself to my new life. And the best part of it all, is that I haven't seen Asmodeus ever since the last encounter. So I hope that he will be out of my life for good, even though I realise all too well that he can end my life whenever he wants.

''Honestly, do you have anything planned for today? I mean, I can't think of anything.'' I place my hand upon Hakyeon's as he continues to eat. He distract me from eating so many times, so it's my time now to distract him. There is a first time for everything, even for me trying to distract Hakyeon. But it's a healthy distraction for our relationship and I am already looking forward to help Hakyeon out with other warlocks in an upcoming fight against whoever will know.

''Actually, yes. I want to take you with me to the mall today. But not just a mall, a mall where only warlocks are allowed to go to. I don't wanna go there to just get some clothes, I also want to just wander around there. Maybe we can have something to drink there, but I'll show you around once we get there.'' Hakyeon says once he looks at me and I nod, but I am freaking out in my mind. Because I hope that we're not going to a mall at which they are all going to judge me, I don't want warlocks looking at me while knowing that I am Asmodeus's son. I freaking know by now and I don't want to be known like that. I want people to see that I am way different than he is. And on top of that, I hope that warlocks are going to see that I am not proud at all to be a son of his.

I remove my hand from Hakyeon's hand I continue to eat again. I embraced my new look aswell and I honestly don't want to live without my longer hair. Hakyeon doesn't have any regrets that he made my hair longer, because he loves to play with my hair at all times. When we're cuddling at the couch, when we're in bed... anytime. Hakyeon knows all too well that I am not proud of my title within the warlock community and he even defends me when some warlocks talk in a bad way about me.

''I'm here for you okay? We've been together for a year and I am not planning to let you go, because you absolutely need it to be protected. Especially now that everybody knows that you are the son of the Prince Of Hell.'' Hakyeon tries to sound encouraging as he gets up from his chair and makes his way over to me, before I feel his arms around me. I chuckle when I look at him and I burst into a huge laughter as soon as Hakyeon starts to kiss my cheek. Hakyeon's grip on me tightens and kisses my forehead once we look at each other.

''Trust me, Taekwoon. That's all I'm asking, just trust me.'' Hakyeon says and I can't help but smile. Hakyeon has been a fantastic support since the day that I discovered that I was not human at all, so there's not much I can do now. Hakyeon knows all of the ins and outs in this world, so I can only trust him. I hope that we can stay at home tonight, because I don't feel like I want to go out or something. But there's no guarantee that we can stay inside. Vampires come out at night and even werewolves, so that means that demons will be more active at night aswell.

Hakyeon lets go of me and makes his way back to his seat as he continues to finish his breakfast. I haven't heard him complain about the taste of the food, so it means that I made some delicious food appear on the table. Good to know, because I would like to do this more often if Hakyeon isn't ready with getting dressed.

After 30 minutes, both of us are done and Hakyeon immediately snaps in his fingers as all of the dishes appear in the dishwasher. Hakyeon is so lazy to put it all into the dishwasher himself, so he uses his magic to do so. I am not that far yet, but I at least had a proper breakfast this morning. Hakyeon gets up from his chair and pulls me up from mine, before he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around Hakyeon's neck and I start to kiss Hakyeon, who doesn't seem to mind at all that I'm kissing him right now.

During our kiss, I close my eyes and Hakyeon rubs over my back with both of his hands as he kinda lets go of my waist. I love to be in Hakyeon's arms, because that's where I am the safest. And on top of that, it's also the most comfortable to be in his arms. But hey, that's just me. When Hakyeon breaks the kiss, he smiles as he looks at me from head to toe.

''I love you so much Taekwoon, so glad that you're mine. There's no other warlock who deserves you more than I do. One day, I hope to call you mine.'' Hakyeon keeps flirting and I chuckle, as I bury my face into his shoulder. Hakyeon loves to be mr. Romantic all the time and there's no day that goes by in which he isn't romantic, he is mr. Romantic every single second of the day. But hey, he wants to offer me a better life than I lived before. Hakyeon wants me to close the book of my chaotic past and wants me to open a new book for this life, which I am more than happy to open.

''Keep that for later, mr. Romantic. Maybe that day will come the sooner you realise. Come on, let's go to the livingroom.'' I tell Hakyeon as I pull him with me to the livingroom. We drop ourselves on the couch and Hakyeon can't help but pull me closer, causing my head to rest on his shoulder. I have never been this happy before, so maybe we were destined to be together. Who knows...

''I honestly am glad that you're here with me instead of with Asmodeus. I don't wanna know what he might've done to you if he didn't erase your memories or if he just let you grow up at his place.'' Hakyeon shares to break the silence and I look with worried eyes at him. I hoped that Hakyeon would drop that, but he keeps bringing it up aswell. I don't know what he wants to do with this.

''I don't wanna know either Hakyeon. I don't even want to know, since he is the worst father I could ask for. Erasing my memories, faking his own death, simply let his wife die and so on. I don't see him as my father anymore, never did and never will.'' I share with Hakyeon, who places a supporting kiss on the top of my head. I kinda am trying to let things of the past go, because I want to forget about them. And Asmodeus is no exception at all.


	27. VINGT SEPT

### VINGT SEPT

After a few hours, we're in the mall that Hakyeon mentioned. He wants to spend some time with me here aswell, since he doesn't want me near that store before the encounter in the Pandemonium happened. Speaking of that, Hakyeon told me that Minhee is hosting a warlock party soon in the Pandemonium and only warlocks are allowed to go attend the party. I knew that Minhee loves parties, but not that he actually is hosting a party for only warlocks in the club. But does that mean that my father will be there too? I don't know honestly, because I don't know him that well.

This mall is huge and yet I barely see any warlocks walking around, making me wonder how stores here can make some money. Do they even make money? I still don't know much about this life, even though I embraced it about a year ago. There was no other way for me but to embrace it, since there is no way back for me anymore. But I also wonder if I ever will get some proper answers from my father, because I want to know the actual reason of why he erased my memories if I have been on this planet for so long.

The few warlocks that walk around in the mall, glare at me. None of them seem to accept me as they all know that I am the son of the Prince of Hell, everyone thinks that my personality is like his aswell. But that's not the case. I don't even know how my mum was like, so I can't tell that I have inherited her personality. Will I ever know? I don't know.

''My god, that's the son of the Prince of Hell.'' one of the warlock says and Hakyeon takes my hand in his, trying to distract me from what everyone is saying. But it's hard to ignore how the community is talking about you. If I could cry here, I definitely would do that. But I refuse to do that, I don't want to look like a weak person here. I need to prove to everyone that I am completely different than he is. I wanna tell everyone how Asmodeus basically erased my memories and wanted me to believe that I was human.

''Hold on you, son of the Prince of Hell. Weren't you the one who lived among the humans? Guess you must've been through a lot.'' a warlock says as he approaches me. Hakyeon and I stand still and I look at the man who just approached me. It's a man who looks to me like he has a physical age of somewhere in his 40s and he has black hair. He has a blueish skin and his eyes are green, which is very unusual for a warlock.

''Y-Yes, that was me. But my father erased my memories and made me believe that I was human, which is why I have lived among humans. And please, don't call me the son of the Prince of Hell. I hate my father for everything he did to me and I don't even want to call him a father.'' I growl a little and the man looks at me. He smiles faintly at me, but it looks like he doesn't believe a word I just said. Well, whatever. I have to prove anyways that I am not like Asmodeus at all.

''If you excuse us, we're leaving. I guess you're making him feel uncomfortable even more, as he doesn't like the negative attention he is already getting.'' Hakyeon says as he pulls me with him past the man. The man keeps yelling at me, but Hakyeon and I run away from him. Geez, that made me feel very uncomfortable. Everybody is judging me here in the mall and I don't like the negative attention at all, so I hope that we're going home soon. I prefer to be in downtown Seoul instead of in this mall here, which is in an alternative universe apparently.

''Well well well, I was not expecting to see my son here.'' the voice of Asmodeus comes from behind us and I groan immediately after warlocks start to yell at me to get outta here. Hakyeon tightens his grip on my hand and I slowly look over my shoulder to look at my 'father'. After a few seconds, I fully turn towards him as Hakyeon still stands behind me holding my hand.

''Oh come on, you say that every single time we meet. You may be happy to see me, but I am not. You still don't remember that I told you that you made my life a living hell by faking your death and erasing my memories for I don't care how long. I discovered that I am over 500 years old and yet you made me believe I was a 25 year old man. What have I done to deserve this? You still owe me the truth, not the sloppy shit you told me last year.'' I say in a loud voice, nearly wanting to yell. Asmodeus chuckles as he steps forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh man, I really want to go home now. Screw Hakyeon's plan of staying here, I wanna go home. I want Minhee to protect me from Asmodeus, even though Asmodeus is a lot more evil and powerful than Minhee is. Asmodeus is going to ruin my life anytime soon and I am not ready for that.

''Why so, my son? I told you the truth already, there is no way that I have to tell you that again.'' Asmodeus says as he takes another step towards me. I hear warlocks around us gasp and even some scream that I should burn in hell. Great to see how warlocks blame all the actions of Asmodeus on me, as if I can change all of that. I may be his freaking son, but I cannot be taken responsible for all of that. I know for about a year who I really am and my dad has been causing a lot of damage for a longer time than everybody thinks of.

Hakyeon is softly pulling at my arm, as he tries to pull me away. But Asmodeus seems to know what Hakyeon tries to do and pulls me closer, resulting in him pulling me in for a hug and I don't accept that hug. I am not wrapping my arms around the man who has done so many things to me, I hate him.

''No, you didn't do it properly. You didn't tell me why you had erased my memories and why you hid that I am over 500 years old. Also, why did you let my mother just die there? And why were you faking your death to me? Don't tell me that shit you told me last year, because I don't take that for an answer.'' I groan as soon as Asmodeus lets go of me. I nearly want to cry out of frustration, because Asmodeus is lying to me all this time. And I don't want him to lie to me when I want to know all the pieces of my past, that he took away from me.

''Your mother? She died in a fight and wasn't loyal to me, as she had promised to me that she would stay with me during that fight. Yet she didn't, as she was at the other side of the city. I never found your mother's body, Taekwoon. Her family claimed it after she was killed and she was burried somewhere I have no idea of. You were a baby at that time and you were asleep in our house. I brainwashed you, so that you could live a better life. This warlock life would cause you nothing but trouble if I didn't brainwash you. As for your memories, you are better off without them. You grew up in such a horrible time and you have been through a lot of wars, you don't think I at least would save you from the horrible past of yours? Isn't that what every parent should do?'' Asmodeus shares as his cat eyes appear. Mine appear at the same time and I sigh out of frustration. 

My 'dad' didn't even went to look for my mum when she died. And why would he say that she wasn't loyal to him? Maybe she lost him. Ugh, I hate my dad so much and I hate it that all the warlocks here blame me for it. I wanna go home, where everyone at least knows about me in a good way.


	28. VINGT-HUIT

### VINGT-HUIT

After Asmodeus leaves me and Hakyeon behind, Hakyeon creates a portal and we make our way home. I know that I am ignoring Asmodeus and someone like me shouldn't do that, but I have to. Asmodeus wasn't there for me and just held everything back for me, so he has all the rights that I don't want to recognise him as my dad.

Hakyeon immediately pulls me close as he pulls me in for a hug after the portal closes. I wrap my arms around Hakyeon and I sigh deep as my head rests on Hakyeon's shoulder. I am more than happy that we're home, because I am not going back there. The warlocks blamed me for every single action of Asmodeus and I am not even responsible for that. The majority of his actions was done before I was even born. But here in Seoul, everyone isn't judging me like they did in that mall. All the downworlders know who I am and the warlocks here are willing to protect me at all costs, but even vampires like Byeongkwan.

''I-I didn't know that they would react to you like that, Taekwoon. I'm sorry.'' Hakyeon blows into my ear and starts to kiss my neck. I close my eyes and I sigh yet again. I know that Hakyeon wanted it to be a day for just the two of us, but it turned into a day at which all the warlocks were scolding at me and even Asmodeus appeared. My day already has been ruined and I don't know if there is something that can make me feel better today.

''It's okay Hakyeon, you didn't know how they were going to react. And you weren't aware of Asmodeus being there, so there is nothing that I can blame you for. Hopefully there will be something else to cheer me up, because I feel screwed right now.'' I sigh out of frustration and Hakyeon takes me with him to the couch. Once he takes a seat, he pulls me on top of him. At this time, my eyes are still closed and I don't even feel the urge to open them.

''For now, I want to calm you down. I'll think of a plan later. But I need to calm you down first, because you seem like you have been slapped in the face by those warlocks. No one messes with my boyfriend.'' Hakyeon says as he whispers the last sentence into my ear. I chuckle as I feel shivers run down my spine. It's cute what Hakyeon tries to do and maybe that is something that I need right now. Asmodeus has ruined my entire life and I don't think he is about to give up. Besides, is he also coming to Min Hee's party? I don't know, but I hope he won't.

''Did I miss something?'' the voice of Min Hee makes me want to get up in a reflex as my eyes shoot open, but Hakyeon holds me close against him and I close my eyes again. Hakyeon starts to play with my hair and he looks up to Min Hee, who takes a seat next to us on the couch.

''Geez Min Hee, really? Never heard of knocking? Oh well. So I wanted to take Taekwoon with me to the mall where only us warlocks are allowed to go to. I wanted to spend some time there with him and I was stunned when the warlocks were calling Taekwoon out on those actions of Asmodeus. To make matters worse, Asmodeus was there aswell and he made it even worse.'' Hakyeon explains, resulting in Min Hee groan in annoyance.

''That bastard, he seems to be after Taekwoon for some reason and I can't figure out why. Anyways, I am here because of the party that I will host soon. It's 2 months away from now and I want to do everything to keep Asmodeus out, since he is the Greater Demon with warlock features. I hope that you two will do some shopping for your outfit for the party, because I know how your closet is like Hakyeon. Also, I wanted to check up on Taekwoon. I have never cared that much about a warlock like I do now with Taekwoon, as he is the son of Asmodeus.'' Min Hee says as I feel his hand on my shoulder.

''Asmodeus loves to threaten with the fact that he can shut down Taekwoon anytime he wants, but even I don't know why Asmodeus is after him. He is only telling us lies and none of them make sense. He keeps saying that he is telling the truth, but he can't be trusted. I think it's the best that we keep Taekwoon here in Seoul, he isn't safe outside of Seoul.'' Hakyeon says and I open my eyes once he says it. I am not surprised or in panic, I am more than relieved that they keep me in this city. I'm sure the entire country knows about me, but I am not ready yet to stay strong against those who call me out on the actions of Asmodeus. I just give in to my feelings too much at this moment.

I sit up straight upon Hakyeon's lap and it's then that I look at Minhee, followed by a nod. Asmodeus is only tracking me down to attack me with lies and nothing more than that, he doesn't give me time to get used to this life. Because a year after I discovered who I really am, I still find it difficult to realise that I can no longer be the same friend to Minki who I used to be before.

''Asmodeus keeps coming after me for no reason. Well, he wants me to acknowledge him as my dad. But after everything he has done to me, I can't and I never will be able to. He erased my memories, so I will never be able to know where I grew up in the past 500 years and what I have done in those years. I have to do it with the memories of the past years in the human world.'' I share with Minhee, who pulls me in for a short hug as Hakyeon's arms slide down to my waist. Hakyeon is one of the best warlocks to have on my side and we have grown so close during the time that we're dating, I can't even think about not having in my life anymore.

''Don't worry Taekwoon, you have the right people around you now. Ofcourse it's hard to deal with that you will never be able to know what happened in those 500 years, but we can make it up to you. We can show you everything that us warlocks do and what we like to do if we don't have to help out against evil. You're also the first case that grew up in the human world believing to be human, but we are still more than happy that you are right where you belong... with us. Since I am the High Warlock of Seoul, I have to protect you on all costs. Especially because of you being the son of the Greater Demon.'' Minhee responds as he lets go of me. 

Well, I at least know what happened to my mum. And that my dad is the worst creature ever, he just let her die there and didn't even started to look for her right away.


	29. VINGT-NEUF

### VINGT-NEUF

A while later, it's time for Minhee's warlocks party. Hakyeon and I get dressed into something we want to wear on special occasions like this. We went to the store where I felt everyone looking at me shortly after I moved in with Hakyeon, but this time everyone in the store accepted my true identiy and no longer were calling me a monster. Because by now, they saw that I was different than Asmodeus and that I have nothing to do with anything he has done in the past. As much as I would want to fix the past, I can't do that.

Tonight, I'm wearing a black blouse with a purple velvet jacket over it. I'm also wearing black pants with wider pipes than usual and to finish the look, I have black shiny shoes and my hair has been put up into a ponytail. I don't like to go out if the locks swirl next to my face and I felt a bit lazy to put just a simple clip in my hair. And aside from that, Hakyeon loves it if I have my hair put up in a ponytail instead of just a clip. Maybe a ponytail looks better on me, I just don't really have a certain hairstyle that I love on myself now that I have longer hair than I had a year ago.

Hakyeon is still in the bedroom, so it's time to wait before he is ready. In the time that I have to wait, I look out of the window over the beautiful sight of Seoul. I feel really different if I look at Seoul at night, because I used to make my way through those streets as a human. Or so I thought. Minki and I spent a lot of time together, even when we went to clubs to have a night out. It was different and more carefree than it is now, I have to look after so much and there is not a second that I feel save when I'm outside. Demons are everywhere and I feel like all the pressure of the world is on my shoulder, while Minhee is supposed to feel like that. 

I still am not able to give it a spot that my friendship with Minki has changed and no longer is what it used to be. But I am still happy that Minki didn't drop me as if I am worth nothing, because the majority definitely would. I think it's also because of what happened at his house, Minki has seen it all. So he already went through the biggest shock and because of my change, he is also more aware of his own safety. Because demons are everywhere and can also keep an eye on him, so he definitely is more aware of everything around him. But only I can see them if I look at the two of us, I can see the demons and Minki can't see them. He might experience it as paranormal activities.

It's then that I feel a pair of arms around me and a chuckle coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a smiling Hakyeon behind me. Good to know that he is ready, because I know that Hakyeon loves to take his time for what he wants to wear. Hakyeon is definitely a fashionista and he tries to pass that on to me aswell. To him, warlocks are one of the most well dressed creatures among all Downworlders.

''Ready to go, my love?'' Hakyeon asks as he starts to kiss my cheek. I nod at him as I turn around to face Hakyeon, who then pulls me closer. To the outside world, we look like a couple that looks like they're glued to each other for 24/7. But in fact, we're just like any other couple. We're nothing special, nothing special than other warlock couples honestly.

''I am more than ready Hakyeon, this is the first time that I am going to attend a party like this. A party which only warlocks can attend.'' I tell Hakyeon as he places a kiss on my forehead without saying a word. Hakyeon is more than happy that I finally can leave it behind that I always believed to be different, but I am the same like everybody else here. It's just on the inside that I am different. Hakyeon then lets go of me and takes my hand in his.

''Only warlocks that have accepted you in a positive way will show up at the party, I know how Minhee is like. He has only invited warlocks from Seoul, because there are warlocks out of Seoul that may not be so positive about you. Minhee wants it to be a party without a fight and warlocks out of Seoul aren't types who like to fight.'' Hakyeon explains and I sigh out of relief, because it really has traumatized me if I look at what happened at that mall for warlocks. Everybody was calling me a monster and that makes it harder for me to accept the real me. 

Hakyeon creates a portal and we step through it, as we end up on the street nearby the Pandemonium. There's a large row of warlocks already, so it's only a matter of time before we can go in. The warlocks that are lined up already talk about everything and the conversations go back and forth if you ask me, it's a lot to follow. But that doesn't matter now. But as soon as the warlocks find out that I'm in the line, the conversations change subject... but not as I feared for. Just like a year ago, warlocks keep talking about me and they are more than happy that I finally embraced the real me. And I'm sure that Minhee must've shared with them how warlocks out of Seoul have treated me, because they start to talk about the adventures of me and Hakyeon in that mall where Asmodeus had to ruin our moment after it was already ruined.

''And now, it's a matter of time for us to go inside.'' Hakyeon says and I nod when I look at him. It's been a long time since I've been here and I am determined to have the time of my life right now, because I don't want someone to ruin it this time. And also, I am more powerful now than I was a year ago. I was unexperienced at that time, but I learned that it was the best moment to keep me inside for a certain amount of time. I now learn how to use my magic and when I am about to lose myself, but I also learned that I can lose myself during my moments with Hakyeon and that actually scared me. But that's when my eyes become visible and Hakyeon is loving them more every single minute he sees them. I honestly was scared of myself at first when I saw my eyes, but I'm used to them now.

Hakyeon hooks in my arm and he smiles when I look at him. It should be our night tonight and it shouldn't be ruined by anything and anyone, but I am sure that some uninvited guests will come in anyways. There is never a day that goes by the way you actually hope it would be like and I now have experienced how it's like for days that go by that end up differently as you had hoped.


	30. TRENTE

### TRENTE

After a while, Hakyeon and I made our way inside the club. It's been a while since I have been here, so it's good to be back again. I hope that Minhee will be happy aswell about it, because he was very much looking forward for this moment.

Hakyeon and I make our way to the bar and we take a seat at the stools, before Hakyeon orders a drink for the two of us. A lot of warlocks are here and I am surprised that the club is packed, because I didn't know how many warlocks would live here in Seoul alone. Now it's only a matter of time to find Minhee, because Minhee told us that he really wants to talk with us now that we're back in the Pandemonium again.

''Well Taekwoon, how is it like to be back here? I missed it, but I didn't want to go without you.'' Hakyeon says as he kisses my temple. During the months that I wasn't allowed to go outside, Hakyeon shared that he missed it to go out. However, he didn't want to leave me behind in his apartment. He confessed to me that he loved me too much to go out and chat with others, he was scared he was going to fall in love with anyone else while I needed his love the most. It's cute right? That's what love is all about, maybe I am the first person Hakyeon ever has loved.

''It's good to be back here, because this is the place where I killed demons. And it's good to be back into the society again, because I was really bored to be inside the entire time. Hakyeon kept me company and time went by a little faster. But Minhee has to give me the approval of returning to the public again, since he took the responsibility of my health on him. No one has ever done that for me, so it was weird for me. Hakyeon in the mean time takes my hand in his with his free hand and rubs over my hand with his thumb. Hakyeon is more than happy that I'm in the club again and he hopes that I will join him in the upcoming fights where warlocks are involved in. Well, I am more than ready. I've trained enough and I am strong enough to participate in a fight that we are going to be involved in. 

''Taekwoon, Hakyeon, it's good to see you two.'' Minhee says out of the blue, making me pull back my hand from Hakyeon in a reflex. Even Hakyeon nearly drops his drink, but manages to keep his hand steady. Minhee bursts into a huge laughter when he looks at Hakyeon, but his laughter disappears when he places a hand on Hakyeon's shoulder.

''Geez Minhee, you didn't have to scare us like that. But yeah, we're back and we honestly are glad to be back. Especially me, because I was pretty bored and I didn't want to leave Taekwoon all alone in the apartment.'' Hakyeon shares and Minhee lets go of Hakyeon's shoulder, before he wraps an arm around me to pulls me in for a short hug.

''It's good to see you two again, especially you Taekwoon. My goodness, the warlock community is more than happy that you're fully back in the society. They were shocked by your actions, but were also thankful that you helped out to kill those demons while barely used any practice. Hakyeon by the way knows about the many meetings that us warlocks will have in the future, so that means that you'll be a part of them too. But for now, come with me. I want you two to join me in the V.I.P. section. Come, follow me.'' Minhee says and both Hakyeon and I get up from our stools as we follow Minhee through the crowd. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but I try to ignore all of that. I don't wanna know what is going on in their faces, even though the community in Seoul has fully accepted me. 

Once we arrive at Minhee's V.I.P section, the warlocks that were already there get up from their seats and start to greet us. When their eyes are set on me, they separate a little from each other so that I can take a seat inbetween them. Hakyeon takes a seat across from me and keeps looking at me, as if he wants to keep an eye on me now that I'm surrounded by other males. He shouldn't worry about me right now, because this is just a night out and it's for warlocks only. 

''Good to see you back Taekwoon, it's been a while since we saw you and it has been way too long since we saw you.'' one of the warlocks says and when I look at him, I recognise his face. It's Choi Jimin, the one who apparently had reported to Minhee about me when I was born. And Minhee was the one who spread around through Seoul about me. And Minhee on his turn gave Jimin the order to keep an eye on me, but even Minhee kept an eye on me just in case.

''Well, I've made a comeback. I'm stronger and also much wiser than I was back then. It took me an entire year to be where I am now, but I have fully embraced this life of mine.'' I respond while taking a sip from my drink. Jimin streaks through my hair and smiles, much to the annoyance of Hakyeon. He is very jealous and can't stand it that I don't sit next to him, but that's up to Minhee.

''You have grown a lot since the day I knew about your existance and you have become a handsome young man. Hakyeon is very lucky to have you under his wing and I hope that you'll stick with him for a longer time, because he insisted to train you to embrace this side of yours. Which is why he showed up at that place where he picked you up.'' Jimin says and lowers his hand again. I faintly smile at him and I try to enjoy the music a little, because it's been a while since I really could enjoy the music.

''B-But what is your warlock mark then? Everyone has a warlock mark and not each mark is easily visible.'' another warlock going by the name Jaewon says and I can tell that he doesn't know me that well, but that's okay. The majority of the warlocks know my face, my name and that I am the son of Asmodeus, but they don't know more than that. I keep looking at Jaewon and it's then that my eyes change to the cat eyes that I'm known for. The warlocks, except for Hakyeon and Minhee, gasp when they see my eyes. I close my eyes after a few seconds and once I open them again, my eyes returned back to their actual color.

''His eyes are as bright as Asmodeus' eyes, so he definitely inherited that. Yet his eyes are the brightest eyes I have ever seen.'' Namgi says and shivers run down my spine when I hear the name of my dad. I hope he leaves me alone tonight, because he loves to show up at places where I'm at aswell. Aside from that, I also hope that demons or any other specie isn't ruining the party.


	31. TRENTE ET UN

### TRENTE ET UN

As far as it goes now, the party continues without issues. I'm talking to the warlocks in the V.I.P. area and all of them want to get to know me better, because I stayed under the radar for a year and no one hasn't really recieved the opportunity to get to know me better. Well, they all did keep an eye on me. But they weren't sure what kind of personality I have and they wanted to know why I was living in the human world.

Hakyeon doesn't like it whenever a male warlock is around me for too long, but it's nothing serious. I don't even want to, because I'm already happy with Hakyeon and I don't want another warlock to make me happy. Hakyeon already did that and he still does, so he doesn't have to worry.

''You have grown up for sure, Taekwoon. But in a good way ofcourse. It's a shame that Asmodeus made you look like a disgrace for our kind and let you grow up in the human world, because you deserve so much better.'' Jaewon says and I nod at him. Well, I have indeed deserved better. But my dad erased my memories, so there is a huge gap in my memories and there is no way that I can get them back. My dad isn't helping me with it and basically says that they're gone for good.

''He also faked his death and just let my mum die, as if she was nothing to him. I was only a baby at that time, so I don't remember anything of her when it happened.'' I tell him and Jaewon places a hand on my shoulder as a sign of support. The fact that the warlocks in Seoul treat me better than outside of Seoul makes me feel good honestly. I still haven't forgotten about the encounter in that mall, because it made me realise how fortune I am to be born and raised in Seoul.

''Well Taekwoon. You may have lost your mother, but don't forget that you ended up in a family everyone wishes they would have... us. You have worked so hard to make your return and you're back, safe and sound. I am more than happy that you have taken my advices seriously to come only outside when you need to train to keep your magic under control.'' Minhee shares as he smiles when he looks into my direction. I nod at him as I get back into a conversation with Jaewon.

In the mean time, Hakyeon manages to sit next to me and he takes his hand in mine. I hear Minhee chuckle, but I decide to ignore it as I also try to enjoy the music a little. I also switch from conversation partner, because it's then that an unknown warlock comes towards us. He looks wealthier than I do, so I should be careful with this fella. 

''Well well well, is this the warlock everyone is talking about for a year? Asmodeus' son... it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Oh Taemin and I am the High Warlock of Changwon. I know that I'm not from Seoul, but Minhee invited me to come over so that I could meet you in person. The entire nation knows about your existance, but everyone responds differently to this. Some warlocks may be excited that a new warlock is joining their kind, but some others can say that you betrayed them while it's your father who is responsible for those actions.'' Taemin says as he takes a seat where Jaewon sat a few seconds ago. Taemin is dressed in a black velvet blouse, combined with a dark grey pair of pants and dark blue shiny shoes.

Hakyeon tightens his grip on my hand and makes all too clear to the present warlocks that I am his, but I wonder why Hakyeon is like this all of the sudden. Maybe he is just overprotective, I don't know.why he does it. But I shouldn't focus on it.

''I hate it that everyone calls me the son of Asmodeus, because warlocks believe that I am like him aswell. But they don't know what he has done to me, so I need a second chance. I am very glad that Hakyeon has taken me in the day after I killed a demon in my friend's house, because I otherwise don't have an idea what would've happened.'' I tell Taemin as Hakyeon nods into his direction as a kind of greeting. Taemin nods into his direction aswell and looks at me with a smile.

''Well, everyone adores you in Changwon. I'm not kidding. When you were little, every warlock out of Changwon came to Seoul to have a chance to see a glimpse of you. Asmodeus is the worst enemy of us, but we had to come over and see you. Even after that, when Asmodeus had erased your memories, I kept an eye on you like Minhee did. He truly made you believe that you were human, but I noticed that you didn't even age after you turned 25. It was sad to see you live a life that wasn't even yours, Asmodeus made you believe that you were a human and you indeed seem to believe that. But when that rings into your ears when you're young, there's no way that you don't believe it. I am glad that you finally have embraced the life that was supposed to be yours.'' Taemin explains and I can only nod. I need to keep High Warlocks as a friend, I already learned that from Minhee.

Minhee snaps in his fingers and a couple of glasses of drinks appear on the table. I take my glass and I take a sip from my drink. It's been a while since I drank some alcohol, but I guess that's a part of this lifestyle right? Warlocks love alcohol and some even don't get drunk at all, which I am surprised about. I just don't want to take too much.

But the party suddenly is interrupted by the most powerful demons, who are throwing multiple warlocks across the room. Minhee and Taemin get up and try to investigate what is going on. Hakyeon pulls me close in the mean time and I feel his hands shake for the first time, meaning that he is really scared right now.

''Asmodeus has sent them, because he is a Greater Demon himself. So I'm sure that Asmodeus is here aswell. If these demons are here, then he must be here aswell.'' Taemin says and I bite my lip. I want Asmodeus to leave me alone, because he keeps coming after me everywhere I go. But would the other High Warlocks know that Asmodeus is constantly after me?

''Taemin, he is after me. He isn't giving me clear answers why he is after me, but he is constantly looking for me. He also keeps threatening everyone to shut off my life, since he is capable of ripping the life out of me.'' I then open up and Taemin's eyes widen when he looks at me. Hakyeon pulls me up with him and as soon as I turn sideways, Hakyeon lets go of me and wraps his arms around me as he holds me close against him. Hakyeon knows what time it is, so he holds me close as tight as he can.

''Taemin, take these two with you and leave this room. I have to handle this, since Taekwoon and all the other warlocks of Seoul are my responsibility.'' Minhee instructs Taemin and Taemin nods, before he takes me and Hakyeon with him. I think it's the best for me to flee from my dad, because he constantly comes up with big lies when I try to demand answers from him. So to flee is the best option for now.


	32. TRENTE DEUX

### TRENTE DEUX

Taemin, Hakyeon and I fled to a room in the Pandemonium which is only for staff, but it's empty this time. I sigh out of frustration, because I want to live a life without Asmodeus all the time coming after me. I'm sure he wants me to take him to let me grow up as the Prince of Hell, I'm not going to do that at all.

''How do you know that he is after you? How can you be so sure?'' Taemin asks and I look at him. I have developped a certain instinct for this, so I know at some point when he is after me and Hakyeon knows aswell when I can feel that moment coming.

''Everywhere where I go, he is there too. I don't know what he wants, because there are vague words coming out of his mouth and he also threatens to anyone to shut off my life. He can kill me anytime he wants.'' I tell Taemin and his eyes widen, but they're also filled with anger. Asmodeus is the hardest to beat and once he has his eyes set onto something, he won't let anything stop him.

''Ever since we met for the first time in Centuries, Asmodeus is after me. I don't know if he is happy, I don't know if he is mad... I can't put my finger on it. One thing is clear for sure, I am a disgrace for Edom and Asmodeus wants to take me there for some reason.'' I continue and I groan. I wanna leave Seoul, but I can't at the same time. Seoul is the only city that accepts me and I have support from Minhee aswell. But even if I flee to another town, Asmodeus is coming after me and will keep trying to get his hands on me.

Taemin decided not to create a portal, since demons easily can track down where a warlock teleported to. But they weren't save in here either, as the three warlocks heard the demons come closer. Taemin didn't want to create a portal, but the demons couldn't track them if they teleported to somewhere far away from the club. Yet he still refused to create a portal.

I still wonder why Minhee hasn't joined us, but he said he wanted to take care of the situation over there. I hope that he is okay, because I learned that warlocks still can be killed even if they're immortal. I'm scared, but I can't let Taemin and Hakyeon know. Hakyeon has wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and he holds me close against him. Hakyeon starts to kiss my neck as he pushes some of my hair away with his nose. Shivers run down my spine and my legs are about to give in, because this is definitely a weakness of mine.

''Psst, over here!'' a voice says from behind us. Hakyeon still has his arms around me, but looks behind him and Taemin and I follow. It's Changmin, a vampire I wasn't expecting at all to help out.

''I know you guys don't wanna use a portal, but this is a way out. Come on, let's go. Oh, Byeongkwan sent me in as he is waiting outside.'' Changmin says as he reaches out a hand. Hakyeon pushes me towards Changmin and lets go of me as soon as Changmin has my hand. Changmin pulls me up and I make my way outside by crawling. Hakyeon is the second one to be pulled up and Taemin at last. And right after Changmin closes the entrance he pulled us through, I don't know what it's called and I don't want to know, the demons burst through the door and I still can hear Asmodeus yell my name.

''Taekwoon, over here!'' Byeongkwan says and reaches out his hand, so that I can take it. We're being pulled out one by one, Changmin being the last. To my surprise, Jae Young is here aswell and I am not too pleased to see him again. 

''Well well, here we are again. Trouble in there?'' Jae Young asks and I brush the dust off my coat at the time I get up from the floor. Jae Young doesn't like it if you don't look him in the eyes. But he doesn't have the guts to save me from a place with demons and I prefer to keep myself calm, before I will use my magic again. The last time I used my magic, I wasn't able to leave the bed.

''If you know that Asmodeus is around trying to crush the party, you know there will be trouble.'' I simply tell him and Jae Young immediately starts to growl, as if he is ready to kill Asmodeus. But Asmodeus is a lot stronger than any vampire. I am as powerful as Asmodeus is, I just have to try to figure out how I can keep him away for good. 

''Jae Young, don't! You can't even come in, since it's for warlocks only.'' Taemin sounds stern as he makes his way to the clan's leader. Jae Young looks with angry eyes at Taemin, but said nothing. Jae Young didn't like it when a High Warlock was holding him back from anything, Jae Young was a very stubborn vampire himself and he would still do things his way, being a clan leader or not.

''Okay, let's go then.'' Jae Young sounds very disappointing, but Taemin would make him leave if Jae Young didn't want to leave. Clan leaders don't stand a chance if they are dealing with a High Warlock. Taemin, Changmin, Byeongkwan, Hakyeon and I follow Jae Young as we leave the Pandemonium behind us. I hope that I will hear from Minhee soon, because I don't know what is going to happen if he is being killed.

''Where are we going?'' Hakyeon asks and it really appears that Jae Young is annoyed by the fact that he has to take three warlocks with him, but he has no choice. So he looks over his shoulder to Hakyeon and hisses, before he starts to talk.

''Guess I have to take you all to our shelter, since it's not safe yet to return back home. And... Asmodeus can't stand our shelter. So there is no way that he'll come in.'' Jae Young hisses and focusses back on the road in front of us. Hakyeon is used to this vampire behavior and I am used to it aswell. I at first took it very personal, but Hakyeon told me not to. 

''So Taekwoon, how did you figure out who you really were? We all know about you, but I don't know how you discovered it yourself.'' Taemin says as he places a hand on my shoulder to catch my attention. I look at him and I also look at Byeongkwan, who signs at me that I can share it with Taemin.

''About a year ago, I was at a friend's house. We already planned to move out of Seoul, because we were terrified of everything outside. We were scared of demons, vampires, werewolves... even warlocks. My friend was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and I killed a demon when I started to use magic out of the blue. I always believed to be human, Asmodeus made me do it, and I was scared of myself. And later on, when I wanted to brush my teeth, my cat eyes appeared. My friend asked me if I was human or not, but I couldn't answer that question myself. I was terrified of myself.'' I share the story with Taemin, who seems to be surprised that I killed a demon in my friend's house. Even Byeongkwan looks at me as if he had seen a ghost.

''Asmodeus had erased my memories, so I can only remember my life of this Century and not of when I grew up as a child. He also isn't planning to give my memories back.'' I continue and I look at Hakyeon, whose eyes tell me that it's okay to share it with another High Warlock. Taemin told me that the entire warlock community knows about me, but it's just how they want to take it in. So I guess that Seoul is one of a few which has fully accepted me.


	33. TRENTE-TROIS

### TRENTE-TROIS

We're for an hour in the shelter of the vampires and I kinda wonder what takes Minhee so long to keep the demons away from me. I hope he'll show up soon, because I wanna know what had happened. I honestly start to fear for my kind, because Asmodeus isn't scared of anyone. And he wants nothing more but to bring me down, just because he loves to humiliate me. I hate it already to be the son of the Greater Demon and it doesn't make it easier for him chasing me.

''What is he doing here?'' Jennie complains and I groan as I look at Hakyeon. I don't wanna attack anyone right now, I'm just tired of running away from Asmodeus, I want to get to know myself better right now and I don't get that opportunity. I glare at Jennie when I look away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

''Jennie, stop acting like that. These three are here, because Asmodeus has interrupted their party and he now is coming for Taekwoon. He wants to take Taekwoon with him to Edom, or so we think. Asmodeus isn't clear on why he is after Taekwoon.'' Byeongkwan defends and places his hands on my shoulder, since he stands behind the couch. Hakyeon is on my right and Taemin on my left, both have taken my hand in theirs.

Jennie continues to annoy the hell out of me with her whining all the time, but I'll leave it up to Jae Young. Jae Young is the leader of this clan, so he should take care of these vampires. I would love to go home, but we were told to stay at this shelter here. We'll see how this turns out.

Jennie manages to leave, much to my relief, and my head is resting on Hakyeon's head. Hakyeon's other hand goes to my cheek and rubs over it. Taemin tries to comfort me by rubbing over my hand with his thumb. A High Warlock isn't doing this for nothing, Taemin is doing this on purpose... comforting me. I may have fully accepted myself as a warlock now, I still am a rookie into the eyes of many warlocks. 

''Guys guys, there is a dead body outside and I wanna know if anyone of you knows who it is.'' an unknown vampire says as he enters the shelter. I raise my head from Hakyeon's shoulder and I get up from the couch, letting go of Taemin and Hakyeon. I want to know who that dead body belongs to, so Byeongkwan and I make our way outside and it's then that I see that it's Minki. No! No, this can't be!

''Minki, no!'' I rush to Minki's lifeless body and I wrap my arms around him as I pull him close. I can't keep my tears under control anymore and I let the tears stream down my face. I lost my friend, the only friend I had. I can't believe that he is gone now.

''Minki, come back! Don't make me believe that you're dead! Come back, I need you!'' I cry and it doesn't take long before I feel three hands on my back... Byeongkwan, Hakyeon and Taemin. I start to scream and I hold Minki's dead body against me. He really is cold, I don't feel any pulse aswell as any heart beats. If Minki would've turned into a vampire, I would sensed any of those symptoms. But no, Minki is gone.

''I-I need to give him the goodbye he deserves. I-I'm going to bury him myself.'' I continue to cry as I lift up Minki's body in bridal style. I turn to the three behind me with my eyes red from crying and the two warlocks place a hand on each of my shoulders.

''We'll go with you Taekwoon.'' Hakyeon says and I nod, but my tears prevent me from looking at them since my eyes are very blurry.

''I'm coming with you aswell. I want to be some support aswell, not just you two. And besides, Jae Young can miss me for now.'' Byeongkwan says as Taemin creates a portal and the four of us make our way through it, ending up at the cemetery where even my mother has been laid to rest.

''Follow me Taekwoon, I know the perfect spot for him. The perfect spot where even you can see it from a distance.'' Hakyeon says and we all follow him. The spot where Hakyeon referred to is an open spot and it's the perfect place to bury Minki. I can't believe that he has been killed and it's going to take a long time before I have managed to give it a spot. Taemin uses a spell and the grave is open for me to lay Minki to rest. I press a few kisses on his forehead, before I put him into the grave.

''Ave Atque Vale (Hail and Fairwell)'' I tell Minki's dead body as I get up and Taemin closes the grave. Then, I use a spell to create a stone above his grave. It's a black stone and his name plus his date of birth and the day he died are written in gold. Hakyeon wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close, before he places a kiss at my temple. 

''I'm sure that Minki is looking down on you from up there. Minki accepted you as you are, even when you found out who you truly are. So I think that a goodbye like this would be something he would appreciate, especially done by you.'' Hakyeon says and I burst into tears again. Hakyeon wraps his other arm around me aswell and I bury my head into his shoulder. I later feel a hand of Byeongkwan and Taemin on my back, as the two of them rub over my back.

''I think we should bring Taekwoon home, because he needs to take all of this in. I have known Minki a bit and Taekwoon was good friends with Minki, the two grew up together and Minki was there when Taekwoon started to notice that he wasn't human after all.'' Hakyeon says as he looks at Byeongkwan and Taemin. I know that we should go back to the shelter, but I don't want Jae Young to attack me with any questions about why I look so dead all of the sudden.

''We'll go with you.'' Taemin says and he creates a portal, as we end up at Hakyeon's apartment. Hakyeon and I make our way to the couch and once we sit down, Hakyeon holds me close to him as my head is still burried into Hakyeon's shoulder. Taemin and Byeongkwan take a seat at the chairs and keep an eye on me.

''I guess this is how it's like to lose a loved one. I never lost someone before, so I don't know how it's like. I also don't sense those emotions.'' Byeongkwan says as I lift up my head from Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon streaks over my cheek with his free hand and kisses my forehead.

''I'm not leaving this place for at least this week. I need to the support for Taekwoon right now. He has gone through a lot already and this is something that is going to be his biggest trauma ever. Taemin, report that to Minhee if you are going to check up on him.'' Hakyeon says and Taemin hums in response, so that I can also hear Taemin's response.

I then look at Byeongkwan, who raises his thumb. Signing to me that it'll be okay. I know that vampires like Byeongkwan don't know how it's like to lose someone close to you, but I appreciate it that he at least tries to be supportive towards me.


	34. TRENTE QUATRE

### TRENTE QUATRE

2 months later is when I have given Minki's death a spot. It was hard to deal with the fact that I lost the only friend I had, because Minki was there for me and also stood behind me when I went into this identitycrisis or something. Minki didn't drop me like most people would've done. Maybe Minki was killed because of the fact that he might've known too much about this world, maybe there was another reason.

Hakyeon stayed with me during that time and even Minhee, Taemin and Byeongkwan visited me during that time. I am still a rookie in all of this, so I still need the time to understand my own emotions. I have to learn to express themselves differently compared to any other specie and I still don't have that under control. Hakyeon and other warlocks will help me with that, because it does take a while to get your emotions under control as a warlock. But also, the relationship between me and Hakyeon became better aswell. We start to become a real couple more and I love to wake up in Hakyeon's arms every morning.

''Taekwoon? I would love to change the interior of the livingroom. Do you have any ideas?'' Hakyeon asks me as we cuddle at the couch. Hakyeon has been thinking about changing the interior for quite a while, but never brought it up due to being my support in the past few weeks. Hakyeon is bored with the interior and he wants to change it, but he doesn't know what both me and him would love.

''I-I know something that would make this place look more luxurious. I appreciate it that you tried to make it luxurious, but I think I can do better. Seriously, this will be the first time that I am using my magic to change the interior.'' I tell Hakyeon as he pulls me up from the couch. The ceiling and the floor become white, the walls become a light laminate like color and one part of the wall is an art piece of black and white. In the livingroom, I add two Arbot Spring tree brown carved wood on the wall with a simple plant on the table that is placed against the wall. At the black and white wall, I add four photos in four different sizes. But the four photos contain the two of us. The furniture turns into two cream colored couches across from each other, I also add two white chairs and two grey colored ottomans across from each other too. Everything is in a square shape. To finish it, there is a small table in the middle with a black tray with a teapot, a plant and three cups on top of it. And in between the ottomans and the couches, I add two lavender pillows.

''Oh my god Taekwoon, this is amazing. I never knew that you had something like this in mind. I think it looks a lot more fresh and like you said, it does look more luxurious.'' Hakyeon says and pulls me closer, before he starts to kiss my neck. I honestly never even thought that this would be loved by Hakyeon. I mean, this design was something Minki drew in one of his sketch books. One day, he told me that he wanted to live in a room like this. I made it reality for me and Hakyeon, but I know that Minki will love it if he sees this from up there.

''This is something Minki drew in one of his sketch books and he wanted to live in a room like this one day. Sadly, that never may be realised for him. But I wanted to change the interior of our room to honor him.'' I tell Hakyeon once our eyes meet and Hakyeon smiles, before he kisses my forehead. Hakyeon clearly is in love with the new interior and I'm glad that he likes it. He was right, it was time for something new.

Right at that moment, a knock is heard on the door. I wonder who that might be, but the only one I know who at least knocks is Byeongkwan. Minhee and Taemin use a portal to enter this place, so they're not at the door. Neither would Asmodeus, because he also creates portals. Hakyeon lets go of me and makes his way to the door, while I look around at everything that I changed at the interior. Minki would be very proud of me if he saw that I turned his sketch into reality.

''Yah Taekwoon, how are you?'' Byeongkwan asks as he enters the apartment. He then looks around in the livingroom and is amazed by how it looks like. I don't even get the chance to answer his question, because he is amazed by the new interior.

''Wow, when did you guys change this?'' Byeongkwan changes the subject as he completely forgot what he just asked me a few seconds ago. Hakyeon and I make our way to a couch and Byeongkwan takes a seat at an ottoman next to the couch, while he still continues to look around.

''Just a few seconds ago. Taekwoon did this.'' Hakyeon says as he takes my hand in his. I really am in love with the new interior of our livingroom, maybe we should do it next time with our bedroom.

''Wow, this is amazing. Now I wanna visit this place more often guys. Change of topic by the way. I wanted to check up on Taekwoon, to see how he is doing now. I have never met someone like Taekwoon before, but that doesn't mean I don't like him. Taekwoon has been through a lot and I start to respect Taekwoon for that, because he manages to handle the situation so freaking well.'' Byeongkwan says as he streaks with his hand through his blonde hair. He has two blonde braided pigtails with a blue dip dye on one of his pigtails, while the other has pink. I have to say that I like this style on Byeongkwan, though I can imagine that he will be mistaken for a girl with this hairstyle.

''Well, I am doing well honestly. I mean, I have given Minki's death a spot and I hope that he will protect me from up there.'' I tell him and I still have issues to believe that he respects me, because that is something I never heard in the human world. But having respect for someone is a major deal in this world, that is something I have to get used to. I mean, I never liked it to be in the spotlight and I still don't.

''Good to see that you have given it a spot, because we don't want to see you suffer for the rest of your immortal life. Also, I met Minhee on my way here. Minhee was wondering how you are doing, since he hasn't spoken to you for a few weeks. Minhee hopes that you're doing fine and he told me that Asmodeus has been banned to Edom for good, so Asmodeus won't come near you ever again.'' Byeongkwan says and I sigh out of relief. I'm glad that my father won't come near me in the future, because I don't wanna run anymore and I don't wanna hide anymore. But I will never go to Edom with him, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room that I described in here, is one I designed in a game called Design Home. However, it might appear brighter on the photo as it actually looks. This is the link to the photo: https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/1751977/61d37e.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this new story. It's inspired by Shadowhunters, which are based on The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. I still have to figure out how AO3 works, because I have to figure out how I can turn off that the story has ended while I am still working on it.


End file.
